


One Night Only

by Malind



Series: Cajuns and Canadians [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-04
Updated: 2000-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: Remy, rejected by Rogue once again, orders Logan to join him for a motorcycle ride. Can one night together become many, many more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I wrote this in 2000, I believe, and I had a lot of fun writing it. :) I've gone through it to correct stuff, but there is probably still some stuff I didn't catch. This story takes place during the events in comics published during the early 1990's. Please bear with any inconsistencies with the X-Men comic universe, and with the bad accents. :P This story has 11 chapters.

Remy closed his eyes. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and felt her softness. Felt a faint pull on his energy. The pull increased into a shock. And it disappeared when she jerked her head back and stepped back.  
  
"Ah. . . Ah can't!" Rogue whispered, the pain obvious in her voice.  
  
He reached for her shawl covered arms but she moved too quickly and was in the air and away from him before he could even touch the fabric.  
  
He'd almost thought she'd give in and take part of him with her this time. But it probably was for the best.Â  Â There was the chance she'd take part of his mind and he knew his past wasn't the best thing for her sanity. Still, how many times could a woman reject a man? Yeah, a single kiss could kill him but if he ever had the chance to choose the way he'd die, that would definitely be number two. He stopped himself before he thought of the number one way.  
  
A few of the X-Men around the pool waited for his reaction, while trying and failing to cover that fact. Remy, once again rejected by his fatal attraction. When he turned to glare at them, they immediately returned to their Saturday afternoon activities. His life was a spectacle for these people. Something they whispered about and pitied. Remy the slut who could get any woman with a glance but couldn't have the one he actually desired.  
  
He needed a drink. He walked past his team members. Their stares bit his skin. Their whispers burned into his ears. He could normally take things with humor, but that day was different for some reason.

"Shut up!" Blasted out of his mouth as he made a quick 180 to face them before he could restrain himself. Now even people like Hank and Scott stared at him with shocked expressions.  
  
"Remy, I . . ." Jean began, underneath the concern, disapproval leaked from her words.  
  
"Non! Don' even." Remy shot back before she got out any more of her condemnation. He turned back around and stalked back to the mansion to change and then to find a place that didn't pity him with every glance.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Logan slid a cigar out of his shirt pocket for a restful smoke in the garage, the only place he could get some time to himself without going a mile away. However, he barely got it lit when he heard the garage door open and slam shut. Remy appeared around the corner. He was dressed casually in tight black jeans and a grey tank top. Logan took the moment to admire his wild partially dried hair that settled just past his collarbone, the broad plane of his shoulders, the hard muscle outlined by the thin cloth of his top, his slim waist, and his jeans tightened in all the right places. The man looked sexy without even trying.  
  
Remy was new to the mansion, an outsider who hid his past deep within himself. Logan had watched him carefully over the months, wondering at his attraction for the man. He knew what the other X-Men believed he felt toward their new member: He distrusted, even despised the thief.

Months earlier, they had been right.Â  At first, he had distrusted him.Â  After all, trust had to be earned.Â  As for their current belief though, they had to take into account that usually when he looked at a person, they ran for the bushes, when they didn't know him.Â 

'Must be my good looks,' he thought with a smirk as he sucked in air through his cigar.

With the distance Remy kept, he never seemed to grow used to Logan's gruffness, which probably tainted the other X-Men's thoughts.Â  They mistook his current interest for hostility and suspicion. He wasn't going to correct them. Especially since the Cajun seemed quite attached to Rogue. Why rock the boat when it would only result in humiliation on his part?  
  
Remy stealthily moved to his motorcycle. His whole presence reeked of extreme danger, involuntarily drawing out Logan's aggressive desire to kill. But, with decades of controlling his impulses under his belt, his breath barely quickened. The Cajun was pissed about something. Logan stilled himself, trying not to attract attention.  
  
But then, apparently sensing Logan's presence, Remy turned to him when he reached his bike. He glared but for some reason the expression eroded into apparent determination.  
  
"You de only person who don' care about me in dis house. You comin' wit Gambit, mon ami," Remy ordered.  
  
Remy's charm, even underneath his anger, made people putty in his hands. But Logan was too old to be charmed by the Cajun. Still, he sensed a genuine need for companionship from Remy. He didn't have anything to do any way. And it would give him an excuse to get close to the man who was otherwise out of his reach. Without a word, he put out his cigar in his hand, stuck it back into his pocket for later, scrubbed the ash off on his jeans, and moved to the unapproachable man. The burning sensation in his hand disappeared by the time he reached Remy.  
  
"You drivin'," Logan asked when he got less than a foot away.  
  
Remy stared at him with his blood red eyes, studying his face, looking for something. "Oui," Remy said at last and mounted his motorcycle. Logan slid behind Remy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Remy stiffened as if he hadn't been expecting the embrace.  
  
"This alright," Logan asked. Remy's need to be touched, held, was evident but Logan knew he wasn't the one Remy wanted to be offering the embrace. 'The guy can't even stand me touching him.' His insides tightened at the thought. He felt his chances with the man drop to nil.

Reluctantly, his thoughts went back to Rogue. While he understood Rogue's position, he knew they could get through it with a silk scarf and a little imagination. Rogue was just too used to running. And Remy was just too used to letting go.  
  
Remy placed his hand on the hairy hands tightened around his waist. "Oui. Hold on." His voice barely seemed to make it through his throat.Â 

Wondering if the man was about to cry, he impulsively tightened his grip and Remy leaned back slightly, as if wanting more. Â Â 

The scent of the man, hidden under the smell of soap and aftershave, intoxicated Logan. Fuck, he smelled good.Â  Logan leaned forward, just barely touching Remy's exposed upper back with his lips. Remy shivered and his breath quickened. The other man's barely concealed desire overpowered him. Desire for what he didn't know but it took him over all the same. He explored him further by licking at the sweat droplets forming across the redhead's back.  
  
Remy suddenly stiffened. "I hafta get outa here." He waited a second for a reply but when it didn't come quickly enough, he started up the bike and sped out of the garage.  
  
What the hell was he doing? A minute before he wanted to force Rogue onto Remy, even though he wanted the Cajun for himself. And then he started molesting the man. Logan was surprised Remy hadn't him shoved off of the bike. He probably would have done it if their positions had been reversed. Nah, probably not, unless he was going to jump off after him.  
  
They reached the gate which opened automatically at their approach, and took off toward the city at a high rate of speed. Remy's long hair slapped him in the face. He resisted the urge to bury his face in the fragrant locks.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The man's closeness kept his foot hard on the peddle, as if he could somehow escape the arms by speed. Remy wanted his touch so badly. But Logan trusted him the least of all the X-Men since he'd moved into the mansion after the battle with the Shadow King. He understood Logan's and everyone else's suspicions. He kept his life in a shadow. He deceived them all by keeping his mouth shut. But he didn't have a choice. If they found out what he had done, how many deaths were on his hands, he knew he would be even more shunned then he, the thief, already was. Maybe even cast out to wander alone once more.  
  
Now he had this man on his bike, a man who couldn't care less about him, who had caressed his back so delicately with his tongue, making him forget about his past and Rogue for a moment. He had allowed it. Encouraged it even. But now he just wanted to escape it.  
  
If he permitted himself to think beyond his infatuation with Rogue, he knew he craved Logan's affections. But Logan didn't even consider him a friend. A fellow member maybe, but certainly not a friend. Thinking of Logan only made him hurt.  
  
"Gumbo, watch the road."  
  
Logan's voice ripped him out of his inner turmoil. A loud horn blared into his ears. Remy realized he had gone into the opposite lane. He sucked in his breath as he maneuvered around a truck moving in the opposite direction. The bike skidded to a halt on the shoulder of the wrong side of the road. He worked to get his breathing back under control.  
  
"You alright," Logan asked, seemingly unaffected, as he put his hands on Remy's shoulders, trying to turn him around a bit to get a look at him.  
  
Tears swarmed down Remy's face as he fought Logan's attempts. He needed to get himself under control. "I. . . I'm so sorry, mon ami.Â  You don' know what..."  
  
Logan silently got off the bike. He grabbed Remy by the chin and wiped at the tears with his shirt sleeve, but the affection made Remy cry harder.  
  
It wasn't just Rogue that made Remy miserable at that point. It was the lies upon lies, the horrible memories of death, the desertion of the family who raised him, the loss of his childhood friend and wife, his whole life.  
  
He looked at Logan, expecting to see pity or revulsion. The genuine concern in the man's face flooded through Remy's body and enveloped his soul. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
Still holding onto his chin, the raven-haired man murmured, "it's alright. I don't care what ya did in the past. I'm sure it can't top mine."  
  
From what Remy had gathered over the months, Logan had lived a life full of hardships and death, even though he apparently couldn't remember a good portion of them. But, all the same, they were in his nightmares, haunting him. Remy sometimes heard Logan's cries in the night, waking up from a dream that horrified him. "Just bad dreams,"Â� Logan had told him the first and last time he had burst into Logan's room in the middle of the night.  
  
Remy felt like spilling his guts to this man, finally telling someone the truth of his past. And to tell Logan of the desire he felt for him. But he lost his chance when Logan brushed his lips against his own. Heat flooded him at the simple gesture. Then Logan's lips returned to seek more. If Remy hadn't been holding onto the bike to keep it steady, he would have embraced Logan and shown him all of his pent up passion. He struggled to find the kick stand and keep a firm attachment to Logan's mouth. 'Come on damn it! There we go!' Remy let go of the bike and jumped off, not caring if it toppled over. He shoved Logan against a tree a few feet away and assaulted every inch he could reach on the shorter man's body. Logan growled his surprise and pleasure.  
  
The cars continued to speed by. Some even honked their amusement.  
  
Logan struggled to breathe as Remy pressed against him with all his weight. Finally he worked his mouth free, "Remy, Ya. . . Ah shit that feels good. . . Come on now. . . Agh. . . We're stoppin' traffic! Get offa me 'fore I won' lech ya!"  
  
Remy captured his mouth again. At that moment, the rest of the world meant nothing to the redhead. The only thing that did matter was Logan's prickly whiskers biting into his face as he assaulted his mouth. The harness of his body and a certain extremity he teased. How he wanted to taste every inch of his body. He wondered if he ever used his claws when he fucked. How they would feel racking against his skin? Well, they would probably hurt like hell. Maybe the blunt side. . . Did Logan howl or just whimper when he came? If he. . .  
  
Remy practically growled when strong arms pushed him away. He caught sight of Logan's face. Logan was obviously quite embarrassed. Still, Remy had a hard time backing away from him willingly.  
  
"Cher, maybe we go someplace a lil more private," Remy purred.  
  
The moment stretched. When Logan didn't answer, an uneasy feeling engulfed his body. What was he doing? Logan wasn't gay. And until this day had shown him no affection. Had he misread him?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Logan watched Remy's body stiffen. His mouth was still wet from Remy's passionate kiss. He resisted the urge to lick his lips. He wanted to consume the man. But hell, he was taken. He didn't want to deal with Rogue's fury. Anyway, the boy just need some affection, not an all-out fuck. He was messing with Remy's mind. He shouldn't have agreed to come.  
  
Remy took a step back, obvious hurt draining his face.  
  
'Oh hell,' he thought, then blurted out, "Wait!"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
Logan grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him back to the motorcycle. He got on. "Get on."  
  
Remy hesitated for a heartbeat, then gracefully slid behind him and tightly wrapped his arms around him. Logan fought the urge to reach around and run his fingers through Remy's soft locks. The urge won. Remy nestled closer.  
  
They were nowhere near the city. Logan turned the bike around and headed back to the mansion. When the estate came into view, Remy raised his head but still kept Logan close. "Where we goin', cher?"  
  
"A private place o' mine. As private as ya can get on these grounds anyway," Logan stated with a gruff laugh. Privacy was one thing he missed while living here. Two telepaths, numerous all too concerned team members, tons of cheerful students, and surveillance cameras everywhere eventually got on one's nerves.  
  
He parked the bike in the garage and the two headed off toward the woods.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Having never ventured far from the mansion of foot, Remy took in the view. Breakstone Lake expanded well beyond the horizon. The small waves lapped the shore, creating a hypnotic sound. The red sun made its decent behind soft clouds, creating purples, reds, and oranges, in the evening sky. The breeze brushed through his hair like a mother's hand.  
  
He sat down on the grass and smiled when Logan sat beside him. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He welcomed the embrace. Neither of them spoke for a long while. But finally, Remy needed an answer to a question that ate at him.  
  
"Is dis gonna be a one night only ting?"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Logan said quietly.  
  
A small smile gracing his lips, Remy bent down to kiss the man.

  
  
** Chapter 2: A Little Danger **

Remy watched Logan from across the table. The food was delicious but Remy could hardly taste it. All he could think about was the taste of Logan's mouth. The thickness of his neck. The hard chest that shivered under his touch.  
  
". . . emy, hey Remy! Hellooo?" Jubilee waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Remy blinked. "Oui?"  
  
"Pass the p'taders, would ya?"  
  
Remy looked around and spotted the potatoes to his left. He handed the bowl to her with a half-smile.  
  
"Where'd ya go just then?" Â Jubilee asked with a frown that still managed to smile. Â "Take me with, next time you go. From the look on your face, it must have been. . . exciting." Jubilee's words were rewarded with a slight flush on Remy's face. Logan cleared his throat. Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe you should go to."  
  
Logan's expression said, 'Been there, done that.'  
  
Jubilee frowned at Logan for real with pursed lips, then worked on scooping up some potatoes.  
  
Remy played with his peas a bit. Suddenly a presence gently pushed on his mind. He looked up and saw Jean. She paled, realizing she had been caught in the act. She sucked in her lower lip and tried to look interested in her meal.  
  
Remy shook his head. No privacy at all in this house. He rechecked his mental blockades. He knew they suspected he had some type of psionic ability, although he had never allowed them to test him. After all, if they knew how he ticked, it would only make it that much harder to keep his secrets private.  
  
He understood Jean's impulsiveness. She was young. But besides that, she was used to knowing the people around her. The X-Men were her friends. Everyone cherished their friendship with her. Remy's darkness surely proved to be quite a temptation for her. A puzzle to figure out. The only problem was that the puzzle was quite alive and didn't like being messed with.  
  
Logan stood up. "Well, I hava date with the Danger Room. See ya tonight for that movie, Jubilee."  
  
"No tardiness allowed, Wolvie," Jubilee call after him.  
  
Logan was one of the few people allowed to be in the danger room by himself even at the highest levels. And the evenings was one of the few times one could get a little privacy in there.  
  
Remy stared at the door Logan exited from. Logan had hardly even glanced at him through the whole meal. The whole day, for that matter. Not that he expected him to be worshiping his feet or anything. In fact that would have been the last thing he wanted. He generally had a fear of, well, abandonment. He couldn't think of another word for it. The stronger the relationship, the more intense his fear got. All of his loved ones managed to disappear from his life or die. The only exception was his relationship with Storm. But Storm he loved as a friend. Nothing more. And they were happy to leave it at that. Still, concerning Logan, some acknowledgment would have been nice.  
  
"Umm, I'm goin' ta join him, I t'ink." Remy got up to leave.  
  
"Don't work up too much of a sweat." Jubilee giggled after him. She couldn't have meant what it sounded like to him. Logan and Remy had shared their first kiss only yesterday. And Remy hadn't told a soul. Logan acted like he didn't even exist.  
  
Maybe that was it. Logan usually gave him evil looks all the time. Today, Remy was invisible to him. But, Logan was all Remy saw. Before yesterday, he only saw Rogue, at least in everyone else's eyes.  
  
But no, she couldn't know.  
  
He was about to exit the dining room when he felt Rogue burning holes into his back with her eyes. He could feel the hurt and confusion permeating her body in waves. The urge to just ignore her crept into his mind but he couldn't.  
  
He turned around and gave a smile that made women, and men for that matter, swoon. Her whole presence brightened considerably. Logan was ignoring him anyway. And without a reservation, anyone could use the Danger Room. But he could feel in every cell in his body that he was setting them up for something more than a little training.  
  
"Care ta join me, ma chere?"  
  
"Sure, sugah!" Enthusiasm beamed from her. She stood up, pushed in her chair and flew over the table.  
  
"Ewe, ya dropped dirt in my cobbler," Jubilee complained.  
  
"Sorry," Rogue said as she landed next to Remy.  
  
"Yeah sure. Have fun 'children'."  
  
Rogue smiled, put her arm through the offered arm, and left with Remy to participate in a threesome she probably didn't realize existed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Remy stood at the entrance while Rogue went to talk to Logan about their plans. The two people he loved most in the world. One was not acknowledging him, which was only slightly worse than his usual attitude toward him before yesterday. And the other he could never touch. 'Why do people choose the hardest path, especially when it comes to love?'  
  
Logan was annoyed but he knew the rules. No reservation. No solo time guaranteed. Remy suspected this was probably the first time anyone had dared interrupt Logan's solo time, rules or not.  
  
Remy saw the tension in Logan's neck above his uniform. He wanted to massage it away, to hear his sighs of satisfaction. Logan turned his head to him and gave him an angry look. Remy instantly lost what little enthusiasm he had.  
  
"Alright then Cajun. Get yer ass over here and we'll get down to business."  
  
Remy joined them while Logan laid out the ground rules.  
  
"We'll be using hologram file 117 gamma/subfile Brood at a danger level of 105. Ya'll know the rules..."  
  
"Logan, Ah just ate. Can't we do somethin' a little less traumatizin'?"  
  
"This is the level I work at. Ya know where the door is."  
  
"If Ah get sick, ya'll know where Ah'll be aimin'."  
  
Logan actually laughed, the gruff sound music to Remy's ears.  
  
"Computer, begin the simulation," Logan stated in an even voice.  
  
An alien setting instantly materialized. A forest, with trees and plants not found on earth, swept across the floor. Animistic noises filled the air. The temperature rose till it reached precisely 92 degrees.  
  
"Stay in formation. We watch each other's back," Logan said.  
  
Remy began to move forward but someone grabbed the back of his jacket.  
  
"You know the rules, Gumbo. No clothes that could get caught on somethin'."  
  
Remy felt warm hands brush against the sides of his neck as they reached to take the jacket off. His breath quickened. "I'm leaving it on, mon ami."  
  
"It's 92 degrees in here."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'll be the one carryin' ya out of here if you pass out from heatstroke."  
  
That actually sounded pleasant. Not the passing out. But being carried in Logan's arms. "I'm leaving it on!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two men butting heads was not a pretty picture. Rogue watched them from a distance. She could tell their relationship had changed since yesterday. She didn't know if that was good or bad. When she had gone looking for Remy after their fight, Jean had told her she had seen them enter the forest together. She searched for them for a while but gave up when it got too dark to see the ground from above. She went back to the mansion to wait for him to return. But she fell asleep in the parlor and missed his entrance.  
  
"Behind you!" Rogue called out when a flash of motion appeared behind the men in the tall large leafed plants. She heard Logan unsheathe his claws and saw Remy flip out a card before the second word was spoken. Fast reflexes.  
  
Then the world turned upside down, literally. She arched her back and punched a fist through the chest of the brood holding her in the air by one leg. They both collapsed to the ground. She looked at the slime covering her fist as she pulled it out of the cavity. "Shit! The stuff's burnin' through mah glove!"  
  
"At this level, everything is realistic. Ya probably pounded into its stomach. Take your glove off but watch what yer touchin'. Haven't ya fought the Brood at this level?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Non," Remy added as he flung a charged card at a brood that had jumped 15 feet into the air and came straight toward his throat. He bolted to the right as blood and body parts landed on the ground.  
  
"I didn't come here to babysit you two." Logan growled as he made a clean cut through one's neck.  
  
Remy flung another card at a brood coming up behind Logan. "Gambit take care of himself."  
  
Rage flashed in Logan's eyes. He dove at Remy, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and plowing his to the ground. He quickly straddled Remy's waist. Logan yelled in his face, "ya think ya can take care of yerself?"  
  
"Wolverine! The fight's not with Gambit!" The two men, who completely ignored her, were acting like absolute children. She heard a noise behind her, took to the air, came up behind the brood, and snapped its head clean off its body.  
  
"Get offa me, old man!"  
  
Logan gaped at him with a shocked expression. Remy put his foot under Logan's stomach and flipped him off. He flung another card at a brood almost on top of him. He twisted out of the way before it collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan rolled right back onto his feet and busted his claws through the skull of another brood. He turned around to charge again at Remy but he was gone from his view.  
  
Remy had jumped straight up into the air and into a tree. Now, Remy jumped down and his foot collided with the back of Logan's spine. Logan howled and fell to his knees.  
  
"Computer, freeze simulation!" Rogue shouted before someone got hurt. What the hell was wrong with them? They didn't even respond to her shout. She shook her head at them as Logan grabbed a foot that landed behind him and, with a fast jerk, flattened Remy onto his back.  
  
Rogue shook her head again. She loved Remy and respected Logan but this was too much. Better they work it out on their own. Heading back to the door, she tried to find some blame for this conflict in herself, maybe because of the other day. But that wouldn't make any sense. It should be Remy and her fighting, not Remy and Logan. It had to be something that happened between them the other day.  
  
The doors opened automatically at her approach. She exited the Danger Room and turned around to say a silent goodnight to Remy. She saw Remy straddling Logan. Remy grabbed Logan's face and bent down as if. . . the doors shut, blocking her view. . . to kiss him.  
  
She shook her head again, trying to shrug the notion off. She walked away but the thought wouldn't leave her. Then she ran.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Logan whipped his body around expecting to see Remy only a few feet from him. But the Cajun was gone. An object collided into the small of his back, causing his muscles to spasm. He let out a howl and dropped to his knees. Feet landed softly behind him. Remy. Without turning around to look, Logan grabbed one ankle and yanked as hard as he could. The man behind him landed on the floor with a satisfying thud. Although the pain in his back was almost crippling, he twisted around and once again straddled the man, holding his arms down.  
  
He looked into Remy's face and growled at him. For some reason his attention fixated on those red eyes and he lost himself in them. That mistake was enough for Remy to gain the upper hand. Remy broke an arm free and punched Logan in the face with all his strength. The force of the blow flung Logan off of Remy and onto his back. Logan shook his head, dazed from the punch. It wasn't too often someone actually got the better of him. In spite of himself, Logan let out a short laugh.  
  
Remy wasted no time and straddled him. He looked up at Remy. The man above him watched him with dire intensity, daring him to move. Remy's breath came out in harsh gasps, blowing hot moist air into his face. So serious. He let out another laugh.  
  
Why the hell was he fighting with this man? Logan could tell Remy was going to bring out the best and the worst in him. He wanted him. But it was more than that. He cared for the Cajun. But Rogue. Rogue had been all Remy could see ever since he came to the mansion. Now all of the sudden, Remy wanted him. It didn't make sense.  
  
Unexpectedly, Logan felt Remy's soft hands touch his face, brushing against the swelling on his cheek that would be gone soon. Remy's expression softened. His red hair sprawled around his head, almost touching Logan's face, as he bent his head closer to Logan's. The curve of his mouth looked so inviting. How he wished those lips were against his own. To taste them.  
  
Logan's wish seemed to be answered as Remy lowered his head.  
  
Then Remy blinked. Logan blinked. The spell broke. The Cajun was messing with his head.  
  
"Ya can't charm me with those pretty eyes of yers," Logan growled. Of course, he had been charmed but he wasn't about to admit that to Remy.  
  
Remy blinked again as shock flooded into his face. Logan was sure that the man seldom lost control of himself. "I'm so sorry. I did it wit'out thinking." Remy raised his head to distract himself from his embarrassment and detach himself from Logan's scowl. "Rogue?"  
  
Logan looked around and saw a brood frozen in time about ten feet in the air above them. "Looks like she froze the simulation. Probably the only reason we don't have foot long bites all over our bodies." Logan actually found the idea appetizing, except he wanted the man above him doing the biting.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
The simple question caught Logan off guard. He refixed his attention on the man above him. He paused for a few seconds, not quite sure how to answer. "You n' Rogue. . ."  
  
"Rogue? What de hell does Rogue have ta do wit you and me?" A hurt and confused look distorted his face. He quickly stood up and started to back away.  
  
Logan sat up and grabbed onto his leg. "Yer not runnin' from me."  
  
"You de one who ignore me all day. I t'ink you de one doin' de running."  
  
The pain in Remy's voice tore apart Logan's heart. How could he make this passionate man understand his reasons? "Before yesterday, ya hardly even moved yer eyes from Rogue. I need to be sure what's happenin' between us aint from some fight you and Rogue had. I'm not gonna be someone's fling."  
  
Remy knelt down at Logan's side. "You care 'bout me, cher?"  
  
"Yes! Ever since ya first came here I've wanted ya. But R. . ." He stopped himself before he said her name.  
  
Remy bent his head to kiss Logan's mouth. He brushed his lips his, teasing him. Logan tried to lift his head to get more contact but Remy just backed away with a smile.  
  
"You been torturing' me all day wit your indifference. I t'ink it time ta torture you a bit," Remy teased.  
  
"Ya don't think I've been torturing' myself? I want ya so badly."  
  
Remy surprised him by withdrawing into himself. It wasn't quite the reaction he had been hoping for.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It'd kill me if you weren't serious 'bout dis. I can't play wit you."  
  
"The last thing I'm doin' is playin' with ya."  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
Logan reached for him but he backed away.  
  
Then a realization hit Logan square in the heart and his body stiffened. He finally thought he understood what was going on. "Ya know, I think the whole reason you have this thing goin' with Rogue is because ya know you can't ever get near her. And you never thought I'd want ya. Ya never planned on committin' to either of us."  
  
Remy cringed and began to deny it.  
  
Logan shook his head, "When ya figure things out, let me know." He stood up, and walked away.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"What?" Logan asked without pausing. The doors opened in front of him.  
  
"I love you," Remy called after him.  
  
"I know." The doors closed behind him. "I love you too."

  
  
** Chapter 3: You Make Me Forget **

Remy watched the door hoping Logan would come back, hold him, and tell him everything would be alright. But he didn't. Remy sat amongst the holographic Brood bodies and blood and wondered what the hell he was doing.  
  
Logan had spoken the truth, although Remy had never put it into so many words.  
  
He loved Rogue. But now that he could admit it to himself, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. They had fun together, shared special moments. But he didn't love her the way he loved Logan.  
  
It was also true that he never would have thought the Logan would be the slightest bit interested in him. All Remy ever knew was that Logan trusted him the least of all the X-Men. But, watching him with Jubilee, a girl who like himself had no blood family she could name, he found himself envious of the girl. Jealous that Logan would take such an interest in her and take her into his care.  
  
He wanted the special relationship they had but he also wanted more than that. He wanted Logan to be the first person he saw when he opened his eyes in the morning. And his lips to be the lips he kissed goodnight.  
  
Logan charged him in a way no other person ever had. When the man walked into the room, his blood sang, his groin hardened, and his mind grew fuzzy.  
  
So why didn't Logan have the slightest inkling of what was going through his head? Well, probably because he was an expert at hiding it. A thief who could steal anything from any one. A master of mind manipulation. His fellow X-Men had no idea how cunning he could be. How much he could lie to everyone and even to himself. Sometimes he found it hard to find the truth in himself.  
  
It had taken many years of mental discipline to control his mutant abilities. His charm power had gotten him into many predicaments before he could properly control it. He choked on the memory of people's unclean tastes in his mouth. He'd often wished he could flee, protect himself, even kill them but he felt that is had been his own fault. The people could not control themselves because he could not control his power. If he had been able to control himself, they wouldn't have done it to him.  
  
He was finally able to build strong blockades so that people wouldn't be charmed unless it was to his advantage. But sometimes it still slipped. It had today with Logan. Luckily Logan seemed to ignore it for the most part. But he had been affected. He could feel it though Logan's skin. The sudden rush of lust that overflowed his body. How Remy wished that had really been Logan's feelings and not his mutant power.  
  
Did Logan really care for him or was Remy's body so out of control every time he was near him the last two days that Logan's mind was being manipulated? Logan hadn't shown his interest today until he had gotten near him. Remy felt tears well up in his eyes. Logan could be just another victim of his traitorous power.  
  
But Logan had said something contradicting that idea. What was it? 'Ever since you first came, I've wanted you.'  
  
Remy thought back to the first day he had really noticed Logan. Remy had been getting the 'Official Tour' by Storm, his first friend in a long time. Logan had come running out of the woods. A thin glean of sweat covered his body and dampened his cut off sweatpants. The man was the expression of pure freedom. But his face darkened as he slowed down to a walk, once again faced with returning to humanity. Remy got the urge to run up to this wild man, take him back into the woods and fuck like two animals. But the thought dropped from his mind when Storm touched his arm. He realized he had been standing there for who knew how long, staring at a man with the untamed look in his eyes. And even more shocking, the man was staring right back. Then the man gave him an angry look. That was the first and last time he showed any type of interest in the man known as Wolverine. Very soon after that, he found a sudden interest in Rogue and tried not to think about the man down the hall. Logan's dirty looks never did stop.  
  
Remy frowned for a second. Of course, every look the man gave people could be interpreted as a negative reaction. Maybe he had just interpreted it wrong. Maybe the evil looks had really been interest. Could they have been interested in each other from that first intensive stare?  
  
Remy remembered something else about that day. Something Storm had said: "I think he likes you." At the time, Remy had taken that comment as a joke but now he wondered if she had been serious. Hope filled him. His heart started beating again. He smiled. It was the truth. He could feel it. Logan had been interested in him this whole time!  
  
But the last part of what Logan had said slapped him in the face once again. Logan didn't believe he was serious about him. That this was some fling. That he had no intention of committing.  
  
Could he commit? Yes. When he committed to something, that bond was unbreakable. Could he commit to Logan? That's what Logan wanted to know. Could he commit to him? Yes.  
  
"Computer, what time is it?"  
  
*11:43 PM*  
  
He had been dwelling in his own self-pity for over three hours. Most everyone would already be in bed. But Jubilee and Logan had gone to a movie. The movie had started at 9:20. That meant they would be home any minute.  
  
"Computer, end simulation."  
  
Remy watched as the alien landscape dissipated. He needed to talk to Logan but first he needed a shower. That would be his first stop. He left the Danger Room and headed to the dorm showers for a quick rinse.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Remy twisted his back to examine the bruises on his buttocks. He could feel tenderness up his spine. He had fallen hard when Logan pulled his feet out from under him.  
  
He grabbed the soap and worked up a lather on a wash cloth. The soap bubbled on his skin as he ran the cloth over his arms and torso. The sweat and tears from their quarrel went down the drain with the dirty water. He bent over to wash his legs and caught a glint of motion through the frosted shower stall. A chill ran up Remy's spine as he sprung back up.  
  
"Hello?" Remy asked hesitantly. The room was silent except for the running water and Remy's heavy breaths.  
  
Then he saw movement again and saw a fleshy color in the distance through the glass. Someone was there.  
  
"No playing games wit Gambit, mon ami," he said with more conviction. He felt a tingle in his finger tips where his skin touched the wet wash cloth as he unconsciously charged the item. "Shit!" He threw the cloth down and watched as the water around it boiled for a few seconds, went still, and then continued on its course down the drain.  
  
When he looked back up, the form was already to the stall door. Dark bushy hair, short bulky stature. Logan. Remy's eyes went wide. He dove back down for the wash cloth and covered up his groin.  
  
"Remy, you alright?"  
  
"Oui!" Remy blurted out before he could stop himself. What happened to mad wild fucking? He felt like a little boy caught in the act of doing something naughty.  
  
Logan stood there for a minute contemplating either his escape or hopefully his entrance. Remy felt his whole body harden at the prospect.  
  
"Night then," Logan said at last.  
  
No!  
  
Had he said that out loud or to himself? He wasn't sure. But Logan obviously had heard him.  
  
"Ya need somethin'?"  
  
Yes, I need you! But Remy couldn't say it. Oh how he wanted to say it. But he just couldn't.  
  
Logan waited for a reply then started to back away.  
  
That jerked a response out of Remy, "Oui, I need some help. . . washing my back." Remy cringed. What kind of stupid request was that? He waited to hear Logan laugh his ass off but the laughter never came.  
  
He watched Logan move back to the door, open it, and enter the shower. The stall was just big enough for them to both fit in comfortably and have some arm space.  
  
Remy looked down and noticed that Logan was completely naked and hard as a rock. He sucked in his breath and held onto it as he closed his eyes. Oh, how he wanted him. He felt himself harden underneath the wash cloth. He cracked open an eye to look down. The cloth hung on his cock like it would on a clothes line, an extremely thick cloths line.  
  
With his cracked open eye, he looked up at Logan to see if he noticed the obvious reaction to his presence. Logan stared into his face with a deep longing etched into the course lines of his features. No mistaking that look!  
  
But Remy needed to know if this was really Logan's feeling and not caused by his charm. He did a quick check of his blockades to make sure they were in place. They were.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Remy instantly obeyed the command, happy to be told what to do because he was at a loss with this man. Logan reached around his body and slid the washcloth off of his engorged cock. A moan erupted from deep in Remy's throat. Logan eased him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades. Remy rested his arms against the wall and leaned against them with his upper body. He was aware that his ass stuck out invitingly but he didn't care. In fact, he wanted Logan to fuck him. The water ran down his back, in between his cheeks, and teased his opening.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
The whisper dragged Remy out of his mind. What was he talking about? Then he felt a touch on his backside. Oh my God. The bruises. Remy suddenly found himself embarrassed. He tried to retreat from the caress. But Logan placed a hand onto his stomach and held him steady.  
  
"I'm sorry," Logan said again with more strength.  
  
"Dat fine, cher. It don' hurt much."  
  
Then he felt the cloth travel across his back. His breath quickened as the cloth passed over bruises. He moaned when the light pain lent to his pleasure. The cloth made circles on his skin, drawing him into pure pleasure. Remy groaned when the cloth left his skin. 'No, don't stop!'  
  
He found himself euphoric when the cloth was replaced by Logan's tongue. Logan's body made a canopy over his back and took away the warmth of the shower but Logan's hot mouth kept the fire burning in his skin. Logan wrapped his other arm around the taller man and licked and nibbled his hot flesh. Remy felt Logan's hard cock in between his legs, brushing against his scrotum as he moved.  
  
Every movement Logan made against his body threatened to make him come.  
  
Remy became aware of Logan's breath quickening. He wanted him. Wanted to use him like all those other people of his youth. The only difference was that this time he himself wanted it just as badly. Remy pressed his ass into Logan's groin. The low growl produced by this wild man sent chills up Remy's spine.  
  
Logan backed up a little and separated Remy with one hand and positioned himself with the other. Remy barely got to breathe before Logan forced an entrance. Remy's face tightened from the pain. But quickly enough the pain was forgotten as Logan began to pump his cock with his course hand. Soon Remy was grunting his pleasure along with Logan's. Logan pulled himself out and immediately brought them both to orgasm with his hands. Remy felt Logan's hot cum on his back. It washed away under the water's current. Remy shivered as his lover slowly milked every last drop out of his spent cock.  
  
Logan stilled himself and held on as if he was afraid he would lose Remy if he let go. Remy somehow found the strength to release himself from Logan's iron grip, stand up, and turn himself around. A smile appeared on Remy's face as Logan tried to capture him again but he held him back with a hand on his hairy chest. Remy grabbed the soap and worked up a lather in his hands. His soap slickened hand affectionately grabbed Logan's cock and cleaned it under the falling water. When he was satisfied he gave Logan a quick kiss.  
  
"I t'ink we wasted enough water," He said as he turned the water off.  
  
The cold air surrounded him but he found warmth in Logan's arms. They walked out of the shower stall and dried each other off in the mist of passionate kisses. Remy wasn't the least bit surprised when he found himself hard again. And was more pleased when he noticed Logan was also ready to go at it again.  
  
"I hope ya weren't plannin' on keepin' this a secret."  
  
Remy looked at him with a curious expression. "Why's dat?"  
  
"I just saw Jubilee headin' for the hills."  
  
Remy suddenly became afraid. It wasn't their apparent exhibitionism that scared him. Rather is was the fact that everyone in the mansion would know by morning if Jubilee had anything to do with it. He could already feel their intensive questioning stares. And Rogue. He would have her to deal with. She'd wipe the floor with him, literally.  
  
'But this is what I wanted isn't it? To commit to this man. Rogue and everyone else will just have to learn to understand.'  
  
Here was his chance to make a commitment. And he took it.  
  
"Looks like dis is going ta be more den just one night only."  
  
"Yer stuck with me for a long time, Bub."  
  
"Kiss me again, cher, and I t'ink I may believe you."  
  
And Logan was the last person he kissed that night and the first person he saw when he woke up late the next morning to a knock at his bedroom door.  
  
"Remy, Ah need to talk to ya." Rogue said through the door.  
  
'Well, here goes the beginning of the rest of my life.' And he smiled.

  
  
** Chapter 4: The Edge of Sanity **

Â 

~~~ Earlier that morning ~~~  
  
The coffee tasted bitter. The danish had no flavor. The hard chair made Rogue's body ache. Her head hurt from lack of sleep and too many thoughts. All her thoughts were of Remy. Remy and Logan. One man she loved although she had never said the words to him. The other she'd found a sudden dislike for, despite what they'd been through together.  
  
Shook her head, trying to clear her mind, her emotions.Â  She hated feeling like this.Â  She hated feeling jealous.Â  But those around her couldn't understand.Â  Everyone around her could touch a person without killing them.Â  Touching was something so basic, a need.Â  Yet she couldn't have it.

She should have been the one in Remy arms, not Logan.Â  She closed her eyes again at the image of Remy's head lowering onto Logan's; Remy's mouth opening slightly during the decent, and then the doors closing on her view of the exhibition. They had kissed. She knew it. But why? Remy loved her, didn't he? And she thought Logan had distrusted, sometimes even loathed Remy. No, they couldn't have kissed.  
  
Her body hardened and the pain in her head increased when she failed to convince herself once again.  
  
She should have gone back in. Confronted them. Found out the truth instead of suffering all night in her room by herself and now all morning amongst people who didn't notice her inner turmoil. Except for Jubilee who had been staring at her through breakfast for some reason and always ended up looking away when Rogue returned the stare.  
  
She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. Almost 11 AM and not a peep from either of them.  
  
Noticing Jubilee staring at her again, she turned her head to the girl and tried hard to be interested. "What's a matter, sugah?"  
  
Jubilee blanched and shook her head in denial. "Nothing. I. . ."  
  
"Is mah hair stickin' up or somethin'? Ah kinda had a rough night."  
  
Jubilee shook her head violently. "No! You look great! Perfect actually! Just great. . ."  
  
Rogue found a sudden interest in the girl. She was hiding something. It had to be something interesting. Not very much shocked Jubilee. And it had something to do with her. Jubilee had been starting at her all through breakfast. Rogue had thought maybe she was just concerned about her because she wasn't acting like herself. But now she got the distinct feeling it wasn't herself that Jubilee was concerned with. The girl was up to something and apparently fearing for her own hide.  
  
Rogue turned her full attention onto Jubilee, who sank back in her chair in retreat.  
  
"Umm, I have some school work to catch up on. . ."  
  
"Jubilee, you hardly touched your waffles. I think you better eat first," Ororo said through the newspaper, oblivious to the tension between the other two people at the table.  
  
Rogue developed a cunning smile. This could wait. "Eat yer breakfast, hun. S'cuse me ladies."  
  
Rogue put her plate and mug in the sink, left the kitchen, and waited in hopes that she could catch Jubilee by herself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jubilee rushed to her room, looking this way and that. Looking for her. Â Time to fess up.  
  
Rogue silently landed behind her, matched her pace, and grabbed her shoulder. Jubilee let out a small scream. She tried to keep walking but the iron grip anchored her to the spot.  
  
"Spill it, hun. Ya'll feel better."  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
  
Rogue whirled Jubilee around to face her. "Ah've had a bad night. And mah day isn't goin' too well either. Ah don't have the patience ta be nice 'bout this. Talk!"  
  
"I. . . can't!"  
  
Rogue felt her headache increase substantially. This was not the time to be talking with Jubilee. She was not in the best state of mind. Although she wanted to know, she just didn't feel up to the challenge of extracting it from the girl by any gentle means. She released Jubilee. She needed to sleep.  
  
Jubilee took a step back but stopped. She desperately wanted to tell her. Rogue could see it in her face.  
  
"I. . . I saw them."  
  
Rogue crossed her face. "Saw who?"  
  
"Saw Remy and Logan. . ."  
  
Rogue waited for her to finish but the girl obviously needed a push. "Saw them what?"  
  
"Together," Jubilee said just above a whisper.  
  
Rogue stood there dumbfounded, trying to absorb what Jubilee had just said. "Ya mean. . ."  
  
Jubilee nodded hesitantly.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing, Rogue punched a hole through a nearby wall. She heard Jubilee's retreating footsteps pounding to her room and her door slam shut.  
  
"And Ah was jus' worried 'bout a kiss." Rogue let out a humorless smirk as she examined her undamaged fist.  
  
  
~~~ A few minutes later ~~~  
  
Remy was smiling as he grabbed the silk rode off a high backed chair. Smiling as he walked to the door and opened it. Then he was suddenly scared for his life when he witnessed the expression on Rogue's face.  
  
"Is he in there?" Rogue asked, her voice viciously low.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted ta talk, chere." Remy suddenly feared for Logan's safety too.  
  
"Get outa mah way, Remy. Ah need to talk to Logan."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"GET OUTA MAH WAY!"  
  
Remy could handle a lot. Use disadvantages to his advantage. Charm people till they didn't know their face from their ass. But Remy found he just wanted her gone. He stared her down and was surprised when she took the look seriously. But, of course, he didn't let her in on that thought.  
  
Rogue tried a different, but in no way less subtle, approach. "Logan, get yer hairy ass out here!"  
  
What strange notion had made him think this would be sort of easy. Rogue had an extraordinary amount of passion. But that passion was hidden most of the time under the excuse of her mutant power. She couldn't touch another person's skin without absorbing their energy and their mind. Remy firmly believed she used that power as an excuse to not get close to another, not just physically but mentally too. She had used the same excuse on him many times over, whenever he tried to get close to her.Â  Not that he was any better.  
  
Remy considered using some of his charm power on her but the thought was abandoned when he felt a touch on his shoulder. Logan. "Non. Remy can handle dis, cher."  
  
Rogue let out a short laugh. "It looks like yer handlin' an awful lot, Remy. One day yer riskin' yer life tryin' to kiss me. An' the next day yer fuckin' Logan?"  
  
Remy flinched at Rogue's accusation. The woman had every right in the world to be furious with him. But he could tell there wasn't a chance in hell that this confrontation could be even slightly productive.  
  
"Ma Chere, we. . ."  
  
Rogue didn't give Remy a chance to finish. She grabbed him by his robe and yanked him close to her. "Ya want me to kiss ya, Remy?"  
  
Remy could see it coming. He realized she reached her breaking point and was too late to stop it. She didn't wait for a reply but pressed her mouth against his.  
  
The instant shock caused by the harsh contact sent his mind spinning. Pain stretched through every part of his body. He felt his body go limp. He tried to remain on the surface of his consciousness but fell into the darkness. He vaguely felt a struggle over his body, Logan trying to free him. Then he felt no more.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Logan didn't think she would do it. Even when her face dove for Remy's, he couldn't believe it was happening. Rogue never touched anyone. He had lost count of all the times Remy tried but failed to steal some affection from the woman.  
  
When Logan saw Remy's body stiffen, he finally was able to accept the point Rogue had reached. Logan understood a person's breaking point all too well. His berserker rage made him do things he never would do normally. It was like having an alter ego. But he hadn't recognized her instability until it was too late because he didn't believe she would ever actually hurt Remy. Didn't even believe she was capable of it. But, of course, he had never seen her this far off her rocker before.  
  
He didn't waste his time with words. Moving to them, his arms wedged in between the two and attempted to pry them apart. Rogue's unyielding grip proved unbreakable. Okay, time for a different approach. He grabbed onto Rogue's limp locks of hair and yanked down with all his strength.  
  
Rogue's mouth pealed off of Remy. She let out an agonizing scream as she released her hold on Remy. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The whole episode had lasted less than 10 seconds.  
  
Rogue's fury instantly turned on him. Logan gasped when he saw Rogue's eyes. They were red on top of black, just like Remy's. She grabbed him by the neck with a gloved hand. The grip cut off his air and his blood supply to his head. His neck would have snapped if it hadn't been for the adamantium.  
  
Logan popped out one claw and shoved as hard as he could onto Rogue's leg. The invisible barrier held for a second but Logan witnessed the pain and shock as his claw drove into her leg. She let go of his neck and dropped onto the hallway floor, holding her wounded extremity. Pain was something she hadn't felt for quite a while.  
  
Logan fell against the door frame and sucked in a deprived breath of air. His body tried to enter into coughing fit but he didn't have time for that. Involuntary tears appeared as he held his body in check. He needed to get Remy as far from Rogue as possible.  
  
Logan maneuvered around her, grabbed the Cajun by the waist, and hoisted him over his shoulder. The man's weight didn't faze him in the least but his long lanky body made it difficult to run. He fled down the hall. Rogue's screams faded as the distance between them grew.  
  
He reached the elevator. The doors opened. Jean ran out.  
  
"Logan! What happened? I felt. . . pain." Jean's eyes widened when she realized the limp form over Logan's shoulder was Remy. "What happen?"  
  
"No time." Logan pushed her out of the way and entered the elevator. Jean, unfazed by the shove, followed him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jean looked again at the monitors. "He's stable but there's no way to tell how long he will be unconscious. Could be hours. Could be weeks. How long did she touch him?"  
  
Logan didn't answer her. He'd stopped answering her questions a while ago. All he could do was stare at Remy's lifeless body. This was his fault. If he hadn't gone to take that shower, he never would have made love to him, never would have followed Remy to his room. This never would have happened.  
  
He cherished his experience with Remy. Still, he would instantly give up the last 48 hours to have Remy awake and healthy.  
  
Scott burst into the room, the anxiety evident on his face. "The surveillance cameras caught the whole... 'episode' on tape. She went out a window and flew east toward the city."  
  
Logan barely heard him but his mind did make the connection. He felt a tiny bit of tension leave his body. Remy was safe for now.  
  
A scent mixed with Scott's tickled his nose. Jubilee. That perfume she wore was unmistakable. Logan remembered a small but important detail about last night. Jubilee had seen them. No one else in the mansion had a clue, it seemed. Had she told Rogue what she had seen? The idea wasn't all that shocking. But he was slightly amazed the whole mansion wasn't talking about it. Jubilee loved gossip.  
  
Jean had asked him why Rogue had done it but he just didn't answer. She could have searched his mind but she gave him the privacy he needed. Her restraint surprised him.  
  
Logan held Remy's lifeless hand for a second then left the room to confront Jubilee.  
  
He didn't have to go far. She hid just around the corner a few feet away from the door.  
  
Jubilee jumped when he silently materialized in front of her. "Logan!" She tried to move away but Logan grabbed her arm.  
  
"No runnin' kid. I need to talk to ya." Logan kept his voice neutral. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Smell the fear pouring from her body. Any more aggravation and he feared she would faint right in front of him.  
  
Jubilee held her breath. Her bottom lip trembled. Her face turned bright red. Then she released it in a huge wailing sob. The convulsing body collapsed into Logan's chest. "I. . . I'm so sorry!. . . . . I didn't . . . . know she'd . . . . . Is he all right?" she asked at last, through her sobs.  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around the distraught girl. "Just tell me what ya said, darlin'."  
  
Jubilee coughed as she choked on saliva built up in her mouth. The spit sprayed on Logan's bare chest from the violent act. "I didn't say anything! I just told her I saw ya with. . ."  
  
He found himself irrationally annoyed with the girl holding onto him so tightly but it wouldn't help matters to let her know that. Logan smoothed her hair with his hand. "It's not yer fault, darlin'. Ya can't control what other people do."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
Sure he could have told her everything was going to be all right but didn't see much point in hiding the truth. The girl was old enough to understand that life didn't always work out. And she felt responsible for what happened. So he simply stated, "I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Logan stayed with Remy for many more hours. The sun had already set although it couldn't be seen from the lab. The day had gone excruciatingly slow. The white room never changed. Remy's state didn't change. The occasional in and out of well-wishers was about the only notable difference throughout the afternoon and evening.  
  
The fumes in the room made him nauseous. Watching Remy made him ache. Every pause between breaths seemed eternally long. He found himself holding his breath each time. The fear that the next pause wouldn't be followed by another breath consumed him.  
  
Jean had encouraged him many times to get something to eat, or to get some rest, or to get some fresh air. He finally just told her to shut up. He didn't mean to say it but she walked out of the room before he could apologize.  
  
He should have told them the truth. Remy had said to him before that he wanted everyone to know about their relationship. But he just didn't feel right doing it. He also didn't want their accusing remarks, blaming him for what happened. He had enough blame in himself to last a lifetime. They would all know eventually but now was just not the time.  
  
To Jean's credit, he had been getting restless over the last few hours. But he wanted to do something Jean probably wouldn't approve of. Rogue's face had started appearing in his mind, taunting him. The more he thought of her, the more violent his thoughts got. He wanted to confront her and he needed to do it now. Her actions couldn't go without punishment. He was fairly certain his fellow X-Men wouldn't deliver the type of punishment he had in mind.  
  
Logan stood up and caressed Remy's lip with his finger and then moved his hand to caress his unshaven cheek as he bent down to kiss his lips. "I'll be back soon."

  
  
** Chapter 5: Thick Air **

Logan parked his jeep on the side of the street.  
  
He reminded himself soon after he left the mansion that is was virtually impossible to track someone down who flew. But he wasn't about to turn around. He had to do something besides hope, for the sake of his own sanity. He needed action.  
  
He knew she had flown to the east toward Ridgefield. So he took a chance.  
  
Remy had taken Rogue to the Le Coq Hardi Restaurant in Ridgefield often enough. They had many special times there. It was also the only place Logan knew of that Remy felt relaxed and free to be himself. Logan himself had gone inside with the group couple of times.  
  
The small restaurant was located on the lower level of a 200-year-old carriage house. Jean had described it like being transported to France the instant you walked in. Logan hadn't been impressed.Â  The place was expensive and classic French was not his taste.  
  
Logan walked toward the entrance. He growled when he caught the scent of Rogue on the door. It wasn't fresh though. She could have left a while ago or could still be inside. He let himself in.  
  
Whitewashed fieldstones walls surrounded the room. Basketry, artifacts, and art were placed strategically to decorate the room with an old world feel but also to allow for maximum usage of space.

Logan stepped in further and looked toward the glass canopy creating a cozy little bar area. And that was where he saw Rogue.  
  
His pulse instantly quickened. Eyes began to see red. Hands clenched into fists. Legs started to move. He was about to unsheathe his claws when a man rushed up to him.  
  
"Bonsoir, Monsieur. . ." Logan didn't stop to acknowledge him so he added, "Pardon, excusez-moi, le saloon is closed for the evening."  
  
Logan stopped and turned to face the genteel man. "The woman at the bar. . ."  
  
"La femme est . . . not to be disturbed."  
  
Logan picked up on anxiety in the man's voice. He suddenly noticed that everyone seated for the evening made at least a twenty foot half circle around the Rogue. They were purposely avoiding seating people close to her.  
  
He also noticed the lust thick in the air. The people closest to Rogue constantly looked at her. The looks spaced out as the distance grew larger. But everyone in the room took a wanton interest in the woman sitting alone. "I know her."  
  
"Oui? Remy LeBeau?"  
  
The sound of Remy's name constricted his heart. "Yea, I know the guy."  
  
"L'homme est debonnaire. They come often and give us no trouble. Mais la femme est. . . I don wan'ta make a scene in front of les invites. We hoped she leave on her own."  
  
"I'll talk to her." A growl was barely concealed in the statement.  
  
"S'il vous plait. Merci." The man gave a quick nod and headed back to make small talk with his customers. But, he kept a cautious eye on Logan and Rogue.  
  
Logan tried to calm himself. He couldn't fight with her here. Maybe if he could get her outside. . .  
  
Rogue turned around, as if sensing his presence. She looked directly at him. If a look could kill. But Logan found himself responding, not to her wrath, but to her eyes. Even from this distance, he could tell they were still black and blood red. The eyes drew him to her while her face told him to go to hell. Logan probably would have stood there all night contemplating the stalemate if he hadn't come with a purpose.  
  
He moved to her and found his anger trickled away. He grew more aroused with every step. He felt himself becoming lost in the folds of her disheveled clothing, trying to figure out the best approach to getting them off. The long hair that hung limply, unwashed, but begged to be combed through and yanked on to encourage her screams of lust. The blood stain on her pants brought out an animalistic blood lust he kept contained under the mask of civility. The woman's appearance certainly had seen better days. But that didn't matter to Logan. He just wanted to fuck her.  
  
"Is Remy alright?" Rogue asked when Logan was close enough to hear her if she spoke normally. Remy's eyes looked at him with a tearful shine.  
  
Logan blinked and found he could only answer her question. "Yeah. He should be fine."  
  
What the hell happened to all his anger? The punishment that was going to make everything better? Why did he want to fuck this woman till she begged him to stop and then some?  
  
Then it dawned on him what was happening. Rogue had taken into herself Remy's powers, including his charm and any other abilities he hid from the X-Men. The woman's emotions were so out of control that Remy's power was out of whack. Every person in this room wanted to fuck her. And he, being the closest to her and with his heightened senses, was getting the brunt of it.  
  
"Are ya. . ."  
  
"How can Remy stand being like this? All these people in mah head. Ah can feel 'um, but Ah hardly comprehend what they're tryin' ta tell me. I feel like Ah'm goin' insane." Rogue's voice strained over the words.  
  
Logan wanted to feel sympathetic but couldn't. After all, if she hadn't touch Remy, this wouldn't have been happening. The thought brought back some of his anger and rationality. "Rogue, ya need to come back with me."  
  
Come back? Wasn't he going to do something to her? His eyes fixed on her round breasts slightly pouring out of her low cut shirt. He realized his hand was moving to touch them.  
  
"Logan!" She grabbed his hand before he could make contact. The tight painful grip made him suck in his breath. She released him when she knew he understood the warning. "It's been like this all day. Ah can't get near anyone. How does Remy control this?"  
  
Rogue took a quick glance around the restaurant. "Ah felt the need to come here. Ah think it's Remy. Ah know he has friends in this place." She refocused her attention back on Logan, "Ah think ya better go. Ah'll come back to the mansion when this wears off."  
  
Almost mindless, Logan didn't question her suggestion. He started to walk away but she caught his arm with a gloved hand.  
  
"Ah feel yer love for him. . . Do ya really believe it's the adamantium that saved ya? Remy wouldn't let me kill ya. Ah wanted to. Ya wouldn't believe how much Ah wanted to squeeze the life outa ya. But Remy wouldn't let me do it."  
  
That sunk into his foggy mind. His body hardened. She would have killed them both if he hadn't stopped her. He didn't doubt that. But he did doubt she actually wanted to kill Remy. Him on the other hand. . .  
  
"Ya can have 'im. But ya better ask 'im 'bout the massacre before ya go gettin married or somethin. If ya ask me, he don't deserve to be X-Man. Of course, Ah don't either." The last sentence was whispered but Logan could hear it amongst the babble in the room.  
  
"Then ya don't need to bother comin' back."  
  
Rogue released the tears she had been holding back in a quiet sob. Logan pulled away his arm and left before the power could overwhelm him again.  
  
No fighting. No blood. Jean would be proud.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jean hadn't quite figured out why Logan was suddenly so protective over Remy. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit what she already knew. She had always seemed to have a special place in Logan's heart ever since he came to the mansion. Their playful flirting and talks were sometimes the only way she could get through the day with a half-way decent attitude.  
  
Logan was, well, a good friend. It was Scott she loved with all her heart. Maybe now, if her mind was reading him correctly, Logan would be able to completely accept that. Still, she would miss his attention.  
  
Jean's thoughts went back to Rogue. Logan left her in charge of Remy when he had gone to look for Rogue. She did try to stop him. Begged even. But he could be so unbelievably stubborn. She hadn't feared for Rogue's safety, really. Sure, Logan was a seasoned predator but Rogue was an excellent 'escape artist'. If Rogue didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.Â  She'd tried to stop him because she just didn't want them to fight.  
  
Logan opened the doors with so much force, it slammed against the interior wall, making Jean jump even though she knew it was coming. A loud crack accompanied the bang. The long rectangular hole in the wood be there for a week. She sighed inwardly.  
  
Jean had heard his fearful thoughts even before he reached the lab. But Logan's mind felt more at ease than earlier. She shuddered at the thought that maybe he had found Rogue. Her eyes gave him a quick look over. He seemed fine. She couldn't detect a limp or even a scratch. But he was a fast healer. There was no way she be sure it wasn't a bloody battle without finding out from the source.  
  
She could have gone through his mind but Xavier always taught her, over and over and over again, to give people the respect they deserved and do it the old fashion way: Ask.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Logan passed right by her as if she didn't exist. He went right to Remy's side.  
  
Jean followed him. "His condition hasn't changed. Don't worry. He'll be fine." Then she asked again, a little more desperately, "What happened?"  
  
Surely Logan knew she would start rummaging through his head if he didn't pay attention to her soon. But Jean watched as he took the time to brush his fingers across Remy's cheek before answering her.  
  
"Don't worry yer pretty lil head, Jeannie. Nobody died. Not sure when Rogue 'll be back though."  
  
//If ever//  
  
Jean heard the distinct thought in Logan's head. She stared at the side of his deeply lined face, impatiently waiting for more information.  
  
"Go to bed, darlin. I'll stay with him tonight."  
  
Jean didn't move. She could feel so many feelings coming from his body. Some emotions were stronger than others, like fear and. . . love. She wanted to pry further into his mind.  
  
Jean bit her lip, a nervous habit she developed over the last few weeks. She resolved to break herself of it soon. But it helped her repress the urge to invade and manipulate people's minds. Xavier was no longer all that tolerant of her slips. The older she got, the more control he expected her to have. Of course, that only made sense. But it was still sometimes hard to relinquish the control to its rightful owner.  
  
She thought again of prying the thoughts out of his head. She bit her lip harder, glad for the distraction.  
  
Logan closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep."  
  
Jean stood by him for a while longer, suddenly embarrassed of her childish impulses. The feelings, she felt pouring from him, were true. She knew it. She wanted to comfort him. But she knew the only thing that would comfort him was having Remy in his arms. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. I understand."  
  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She knew he understood the meaning of her simple statement.  
  
She smiled at him. "You can tell everyone on your own time."  
  
Logan gave her a small lopsided grin, as much of a thank you she was going to get out of him. "Night, darlin."  
  
"Goodnight, Logan." She released the solid grip on his shoulder and left to spend the night in Scott's arms. And hope that Remy would wake up soon for as much as Logan's sake as Remy's.

  
  
** Chapter 6: Bringing Out the Big Guns **

Logan stayed with Remy day after day. The time eventually stretched into a week. Logan's body weakened from lack of apatite. A beard ran half way to his collarbone. Everyone who visited them tried to get Logan out the door and into some fresh air. But his basic response was a growl that said, 'Fuck off." Then they would get this hopeless look in their eyes and leave the room shaking their heads.  
  
But today they decided to bring out the big guns.  
  
"Logan, I fear for your health if you remain isolated for much longer. You need to come up stairs and take a shower. Changed into a fresh set of cloths. And eat a decent meal." Charles Xavier laid out exactly what he expected of Logan. Then he waited for his response.  
  
"Don't pick a fight with me, Chuck." Logan kept his voice dangerously low, still not turning to face him.  
  
"I can force you. . ." Charles stopped when he realized what he was saying.  
  
That threat, even if unintentional, brought out the rage in Logan. Charles was messing with the wrong man at the wrong time. He spun around, unsheathing his claws in the motion. He had no intention of actually hurting Charles. Just, hopefully, scare him away. He was about to explode his pent up emotions but saw something in the distance behind Charles. A large mirror, hanging on the wall, showed Charles' back and wheelchair, Logan's stiffened body, and, more importantly, Remy's hand, reaching out for him, trying to restrain his irrational anger with a touch.  
  
Logan sheathed his claws, spun back around, and took Remy's face into his coarse hands. Remy's short beard tickled the palms of hands as he caressed his pale face. "Remy! Remy!" Logan couldn't get beyond his shock. He bent down and kissed Remy's forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, anything he could reach and still keep his eyes fixed on those beautiful red on black spheres.  
  
"Cher, s'il te plait." Remy whispered his discomfort between a kiss.  
  
Logan stopped. He was delirious for a lack of sleep and nourishment. He risked smothering Remy with his overenthusiastic gestures of affecting. "I'm sorry. I'm just so. . ."  
  
"Dat good, cher." Remy said in the pause. Remy frowned as he studied Logan's face for a moment. "You look awful."  
  
Logan knew what he saw. Dark circles hung under his eyes. His black hair flared out wildly, grown long thanks to his healing factor. It had grown a good inch since Rogue had kissed Remy. Cheekbones protruded out of his skin from a lack of proper nourishment. Logan had even noticed some grey hairs above his ears.  
  
Logan studied Remy's face. His pale skin contrasted with the dark circles under his eyes that matched Logan's. Logan ran his fingers through Remy's oily auburn lock. Remy needed a good cleaning too. Logan smiled. "Ya look beautiful."  
  
Remy smiled with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "You aren' feeling anyt'ing?"  
  
Logan frowned for a second, trying to figure out what the other man was referring to. And then he noticed it under his relief. A slight bit of arousal. But the involuntary response quickly dissipated as Remy became more aware.  
  
"If yer worried 'bout charmin me, darlin, all the charm ya have couldn't make me take advantage of ya right now. I have more control of myself than that." He wasn't going to bring up Rogue and his lack of restraint in that situation. The man needed reassurance, not doubt.  
  
"I'm tired." Remy whispered as his eyes fluttered.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
And Remy did but his sleep differed dramatically from the death like sleep of his coma. His rhythmic breath came every few seconds. His eyes moved under his lids as he quickly entered a dream state.  
  
Logan remembered then that he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw Charles watching him closely. "Sorry 'bout. . . that."  
  
"No need to apologize. It was entirely my fault for speaking to you that way. The whole mansion has been at wits end. No one is getting much sleep. I know you have taken this harder than anyone. And I understand why." Charles let a smile slip as he continued, "I think I've understood longer than either of you. Of course, Remy proved to be a little more of a challenge.Â  But you don't have to be a mind reader to see what is between you two."  
  
"But if ya knew?"  
  
"I'm a teacher, Logan. Not a matchmaker. If love is meant to happen between two people, it will happen regardless of any intervention."  
  
Logan stiffened again when Jean, followed by Ororo, rushed into the room. Jean moved directly to her patient. "How long was he awake, Professor?"  
  
Logan noticed that Jean purposely ignored him. He would have some mending to do with her now that this ordeal was finally over.  
  
"Only a few minutes." Charles turned his attention back to Logan. "I called them when Remy became conscious. Logan, please get some rest and fresh air. You will be of no help to Remy in the state you're in."  
  
Logan stared at Charles. He knew the man was right but he couldn't find the strength to move away from Remy. He felt a touch in the small of his back. Ororo.  
  
"Go on, Logan. We'll take care of him. When he wakes up again, we'll let you know right away." Ororo then forcefully shoved him toward the door. Logan stumbled a bit but walked to the door for the first time in a week.  
  
"Oh, and Logan," Ororo called after him.  
  
Logan stopped with his hand on the door. His head turned toward Ororo but all he was saw Remy.  
  
Then she continued, "PLEASE take a shower."

  
  
** Chapter 7: My Little Wife **

Remy became aware, waking up from a dreamless sleep. He tried to figure out where he was, more from habit. A soft mattress hugged his body. Blankets laid over his body restricted his movement. But he knew, even if the blankets weren't there, he'd be immobile. Just breathing proved to be a chore. Remy slowly opened his eyes. The simple act of moving his lids threatened a return to blackness. But he could tell he'd slept for far too long and refused to sleep any longer.  
  
A couple of dim lamps on opposite sides of the room disturbed the darkness of the windowless chamber. They gave off just enough light to allow him to vaguely see the features of the room. A simple floral painting hung on the wall above him. Certainly not one he would have chosen. This obviously wasn't his room.  
  
He stretched his mind because his body refused to move. He noticed a presence nearby. It felt like Logan. . . sleeping. Then his ears picked up the soft sound of breathing to his right. He turned his head toward the noise, groaning lightly from the strain in his unused muscles.  
  
Logan's thickly muscled body laid sprawled out over a highback plush chair. His left arm fell over the armrest, fingers almost touching the floor. That shoulder cradled his head. The other armrest supported his right thigh.Â  The other leg planted itself firmly on the floor in front of the chair. His right arm laid over his torso. The hand itself nestled into the thick black hair over Logan's heart. The man was in a dead sleep. Remy smiled as much as he could without risking more pain.  
  
Remy's eyes scoured the space around Logan, trying to identify the room. It was small and furnished in the standard Xavier Institute fashion. A lamp sat on the functional desk hidden in the far corner behind Logan. Well, that was about it. The bed, chair, desk, painting. He was sure there would be a closet on the opposite side of the room and a bathroom across from the foot of the bed. He didn't bother trying to look. And, of course, no windows. They had to be on a subfloor of the mansion.  
  
He frowned his face when a tickle materialized in his groin. Soon the sensation turned into a familiar urgency. He had to go to the bathroom. Bad. He tried to move his arms to lift up his torso but the motion sent stabs of pain through his upper body. A groan escaped his lips.  
  
Seemingly instantaneous, Logan's face appeared above his.  
  
"Shhh, relax." Logan whispered as he caressed his shoulder through a thin shirt.  
  
"I haf t' go to de bathroom."  
  
Logan's concerned look brightened into relief. Logan had been worried about him. That would have made him smile if he didn't feel like he was going to explode.  
  
Logan whipped the covers off his body, releasing the warmth around his body. Cool arms wedged underneath his shoulders and knees. Remy cringed in the expectation of a forceful jerk. But Logan lifted him gently, allowing him the time to melt into the embrace. It hurt but Logan's heartbeat under his ear helped him ignore the pain.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder how this short man could walk with such a lengthy passenger. But Logan didn't seem at all bothered.  
  
In a blink, Logan had him in the bathroom. He eased Remy's weight onto his feet in front of the toilet. "Here rest yer hand on the wall. That's it." Logan pulled the down the bottom half of the navy cotton pajamas down to Remy's knees.  
  
Remy grabbed the dangling pajama top and waited for him to leave. But Logan stood behind him, holding his waist. "You gonna watch, cher?"  
  
"If I lech ya go, yer gonna fall over. We've done this before. I'm not gonna watch ya, if that's what yer worried about."

They'd done this before? Remy couldn't remember. He didn't normally piss in front of other people. He must have been strung out of his mind to go along with it before.  
  
"Just relax and do it."  
  
Relax. He tried to relax. But his whole body was tense. Not just from embarrassment but from overall exhaustion. He was already worn out and he had just woken up. He hated being like this. Hated needing to depend on another person to pee, of all things.  
  
"Do ya need me to hold it or somethin?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Would you?"  
  
"Jeeze, Cajun! Just get on with it!"  
  
Somehow he managed to relax enough to feel a slow trickle.  
  
"That's it. Just relax." Logan whispered behind him, his breath against Remy's back.  
  
That helped. Remy sighed in relief as his bladder quickly emptied. Then sucked in a breath when Logan reached down and squeezed the last few drops out.  
  
"I t'ink I need a lil more time if you wan' me ta get it up."  
  
Logan snorted. "Behave yourself. This isn't exactly my idea of fun."  
  
But Logan's body spoke differently. Remy did a quick check of his blockades. They seemed in place.  
  
"You can let go now."  
  
"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Logan released him.  
  
Remy wanted to play with Logan. But he was just too tired. He almost said as much but Logan had different plans.  
  
"Jean wants me to get ya washed up. I'll get the water goin' and we'll dunk ya in." Logan flipped the toilet seat down and eased Remy onto it. Once Logan was sure he wouldn't topple over, he moved around the bathroom like a nursemaid. Turning on the water. Getting towels, soap, shampoo, a glass, and a sponge.  
  
Remy smiled at his newfound lover. Logan noticed and actually blushed. "Such a nice lil wife you gonna make me."  
  
"Shut yer yap," Logan hissed.  
  
Remy's grin broadened. Little pain accompanied the movement. He sighed in relief. His body was waking up.  
  
Logan moved to check the water. Pleased with the result, he shut off the tap and turned back around to face Remy. "So how we gonna do this?"  
  
"I t'ink I can do it." Remy tried to shift weight onto his legs but found it impossible. "Wit some help."  
  
"Here. Wait. Let me get your shirt off." Logan made quick work of the buttons holding the pajama top in place.  
  
Remy bit his lip when Logan slipped his hands under the top and eased it off of his shoulders. Remy could feel Logan's mind working. Taking in the form of his body. The sleek muscles of his torso. The length of his arms as they laid in his lap. The hard stomach that led to dark hair. And underneath the bush, the sign of his manhood. Remy felt himself harden under Logan's lusty gaze. Then the feelings stopped. Remy looked up into Logan's eyes to find out the cause of the sudden change.  
  
Logan blinked at him, then frowned and crouched down. "Let's get those pants off and get ya in 'fore the water gets cold."  
  
Okay, back to business. Logan slipped them from his knees to his feet, purposely avoiding looking at the obvious. Remy obediently lifted one foot at a time. He put his hand on the top of Logan's head to aid in the effort. Remy was surprised when Logan moved his head underneath his hand. He wanted to be pet. Remy racked his fingers through Logan's wild mane, massaging his scalp with a lover's expertise. Logan moaned under the touch.  
  
"I've missed ya." Logan whispered beneath his breath.  
  
But Remy didn't need to hear the words to know what Logan felt. He allowed himself to feel Logan in a way the body never could. Pain, relief and love washed over Remy's mind. He brought up his other hand, captured Logan's head and brought him to his chest. Soon enough, tears splashed against Remy's bare leg. Remy allowed a little of his charm to comfort Logan. Eventually Logan's breath lightened as he relaxed into Remy's warm body.  
  
Remy smiled. They were quite a pair. Both with dark pasts. Both needed control. But underneath, they wanted an equal. Someone who could challenge them during the day but open their arms during the night. They both wanted to be the best but also wanted nothing to do with the circle of life. Loner was a more or less accurate word for it. Of course, their obligations to life would never cease. His wife. . . Mon Dieu. He had forgotten he was married.  
  
Logan shifted under the sudden change in Remy's body.  
  
Logan didn't know the slightest thing about him. Yet he sat below him, so trusting and oblivious to the horrors caused by the man holding him. Remy shut his eyes tight at the memory of death.  
  
Logan moved away for him. Remy let him go.  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan whispered as he touched Remy's tense face.  
  
Remy bit his lip and tried to ignore Logan's closeness.  
  
"S'il te plait," Remy begged. He couldn't tell him. Not now. He couldn't stand losing him so soon.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
"Open yer eyes."  
  
He could do that. Slowly he opened them. The worry in Logan's face made his heart sink. He was hurting him by not telling him. It was a no win situation.  
  
Remy could feel his resolve breaking down. He knew he had no right to keep the knowledge of his past from Logan.  
  
"I don't know what's buggin ya. But whatever it is, I want ya to forget it for now. We're gonna take a bath."  
  
Remy gave him a sharp look. He hadn't been expecting Logan to dismiss his inner turmoil in favor of a bath. Absurd as it was, he found himself annoyed that Logan didn't pressure him.  
  
Logan noticed his annoyance. "Ya can tell me later but fer now, we're gettin in the tub 'fore the water's ice cold."  
  
That brought a little sanity back to the situation. He would tell him later. Then Logan's statement hit him. "We're?"  
  
"Yeah, 'We're'. Yer skinny enough. I'll just wrap my legs around ya and. . . and get ya cleaned up."  
  
Remy smiled down at him. Logan responded with a grin. "Sounds good. Help me up."  
  
Logan stood up and helped Remy to his feet. Remy was able to move faster than before. Logan helped him into the tub and offered leverage as Remy eased himself into the warm water. Logan slid off his pants under Remy's watchful eye.  
  
Logan was a stout man. All muscle and bulk. Black hair made lazy circles around his chest and curved down to his groin. Remy allowed his gaze to rest on Logan's hardening cock, knowing his stare was causing the reaction. His own thickened in response. Like Logan's thick body, his engorged penis bulked out. The length was average but the width was amazing. Remy wet his lips. Logan growled.  
  
Remy almost thought Logan would lose control and shove it down his throat. Remy would have loved to suck on it until it exploded.  
  
But Logan didn't. He grabbed the sponge and shampoo off the sink. "We're gonna do this now. Ya even try to use one bit of that charm on me and I'll explode all over ya."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm tryin' to be civil here. Stop pushin' me."  
  
Remy let it go. They would have plenty of time to enjoy each other's tastes. Logan wanted to get on with this. So he let him.  
  
Logan slid behind him. He grabbed the glass from the ledge and unceremoniously began to pour water over Remy's head. Remy wiped at the water pouring into his eyes. The awkwardness of the situation became evident.  
  
"You tryin ta drown me, cher?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I don't know what I'm doin."  
  
Logan could feel the smile even through Remy's back. He wasn't exactly trained in the matters of love. He was just kind of making it up as he went along.  
  
Remy shifted in front of him, trying to turn himself over onto his knees to face him. He somehow managed to do it before Logan had a chance to help. Remy took the glass from his hand with a caress on his fingers. Logan resisted the urge to grab onto that hand and yank, to force Remy on top of him. Remy gave him a knowing grin. Logan gritted his teeth.  
  
Scooping up some water, Remy arched his backside, tilted his head back, and poured the water over his hair. As Remy did, Logan, unable to help himself, reached out and touched the magnificent length of his body. He slid his fingers from the spot in between his nipples to his groin. Remy thrust his hips forward, trying to gain more contact. But, as unintentional as Remy's movement was, Logan couldn't resist the hard cock that was brought so close to his face. He dove down and drew in the tip to suck off the precum.  
  
"Ah! Mon Dieu!" Remy panted. He lost control and grabbed onto Logan's hair, forcing him to take in more.  
  
Surprised, Logan gagged for a second but quickly made a conscious effort to relax and allow Remy to use his mouth. He rolled his tongue on the underside, creating as much friction as he could.  
  
Remy wasted no time in bringing himself to orgasm.  
  
"S'il te plait! Ah!" Remy released an agonizing groan, bringing Logan's mouth to the base of his cock, and shot his cum into the back of Logan's throat. He shuddered, yanking on Logan's hair.  
  
Logan fought back the panic of not being able to breath. He reached into his hair and pulled off Remy's hands, placing them on his shoulders. He eased back a bit but still gently tongued Remy's softening rod.  
  
Remy fell back onto his feet, taking his deflating cock with him.  
  
Logan was about to smile at the man but he looked into Remy's eyes and saw apprehension. The man was horrified of something. Of causing him pain, maybe. But, no, it seemed deeper than that.  
  
Logan stroked Remy cheek and tried to reassure his lover, "it's okay. I'm okay."  
  
Remy shook his head as if he didn't believe him. "I. . ."  
  
"Darlin, I'm fine."  
  
"I didn't mean ta. . . People. . ."  
  
Logan tried to figure out what was wrong. Whatever it was, it ate at Remy like a cancer. "People what?" He took a stab at it, taking from his newfound knowledge courtesy of the incident with Rogue. "Raped you?"  
  
Remy didn't respond in any way. He seemed to die inside.  
  
Logan could understand the pain of a rape. His whole body had been repeatedly raped at the hands of scientists for who knew how many years.  
  
"Jeeze, Remy! Ya didn't rape me!" Logan didn't know what to say to comfort Remy. Then he realized that he didn't have to say anything. "I know ya can feel what I'm feelin. Go ahead."  
  
Logan watched Remy's eyes narrow in concentration. Then a small amount of relief surfaced.  
  
Logan gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on. We're gonna turn into prunes in here."  
  
Logan climbed out of the tub and helped Remy out. He grabbed a towel off the sink and dried every inch of Remy's body, starting with his hair and traveling down to his feet.  
  
"Cher, you haven't cum."  
  
Logan looked down at his raging cock. "Don't worry 'bout it. Ya need to get back to bed."  
  
Remy hesitated. So Logan grabbed Remy by the arm and dragged him back to bed. Remy eased onto the bed. Logan laid down beside him. Remy curled up against his naked body. Logan pulled the covers over them and stroked Remy's hair until he went to sleep.

  
  
** Chapter 8: Confessions **

"Holy shit!"  
  
The two words slammed into Logan's sleeping mind. He popped his eyes open, sat up, and looked toward the door. Scott stood there with his mouth wide open. If he hadn't known the gaping look was directed at Remy and himself, it would have made Logan laugh. Logan jumped out of bed to confront the intruder, forgetting he wasn't wearing any clothes. Scott paled and slammed the door shut.  
  
'Okay, that went well.' Logan plopped back down and buried his face in his hands, trying to shrug off the remnants of sleep. Remy lay behind him. His lover and charge for the last week and a half. They had taken a bath together the night before. Logan grinned. A stimulating bath. Then had they curled up together and slept, naked and oblivious to the outside world.  
  
If Jean, Jubilee, or Charles hadn't told the entire mansion, Scott definitely would. But how could anyone not know? He had spent the last week and a half with Remy on a subfloor of the mansion. Taking care of him. Feeding him. Giving him sponge baths. Logan sighed. The baths would have been pleasurable if Remy hadn't been in a coma. Logan relished the feel of Remy's soft skin under his course hands and his lips.  
  
Logan knew Jean would have taken care of Remy. He could have slept in his own bed instead of a rigid cot and gone on with his life as if nothing was wrong. But he had willingly become his lover's nurse, staying with the Cajun through every minute. He couldn't leave the man who meant so much to him.  
  
A grin formed on his face when he remembered that Jean had even offered to take him on full-time. . . on bed pan duty, of course.  
  
Well, if Scott hadn't know or at least hadn't wanted to admit their coupling to himself, it was probably because of pure heterosexual denial. Or maybe he did know and just hadn't expected to find them in bed together. But it wasn't like they were fucking at that moment or something. Still, everyone had their own level of tolerance. And straight and narrow Scott's level had apparently been maxed out.  
  
"Cher, it's okay."  
  
Logan's body jerked slightly at the sound of Remy's voice. Normally Logan's senses picked up on subtle changes in a person's body, giving him knowledge of the person's state. It was an awareness that had helped keep him alive over the years. But Remy had somehow become an extension of him. He trusted the Cajun so profoundly that it unnerved him.Â  For the most part...  
  
Seeds implanted by Rogue, he now wondered about Remy's past, despite what he'd said before to settle the other man's nerves. But he couldn't imagine the kid had done something that could top his own dark history. To him, the young man was a victim of life. The rapes alone were enough to break any person down to their primal level. Well, the mentions of the thievery weren't exactly innocent. But Logan couldn't hold that against the Cajun. Some deeds were necessary to survive.  
  
Survival. That was something Logan understood. Although he couldn't be sure what memories were real or not, he knew he had survived ordeals that would have left most people dead.  
  
He also knew he had killed people with few questions. Only afterwards would he feel the pain. His rage scared even himself. He hated losing control. Too many people got hurt when he did. Even innocent people.  
  
Logan turned his head to consider the young man who was watching him. The intensity of the blood red eyes made Logan pause. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the beautiful person lying on the bed behind him.  
  
"It's okay, cher," Remy repeated. "It's okay if dey know. I want dem ta know."  
  
Logan shook his head. "That ain't what I'm worried 'bout. I don't care what they think. I never gave a damn 'bout their opinions."  
  
"Den what is it?" Remy asked as he propped his upper body up on his elbow.  
  
Logan closed his eyes. "I've been thinkin. I think ya. . . we need a break."  
  
"A break?"  
  
"Maybe we should leave for a while. Find a place. This ain't the only place in the world."  
  
"Leave? Non, I can't. . . I. . . You. . . S'il te plait. Je suis desole. . . Gambit can't."  
  
Logan glared at Remy. There was that ridiculous third person talk again he hadn't heard in quite a while. The man was an expert of detaching himself from the situation. A low growl slipped from Logan's throat.  
  
Remy snorted, refusing to tremble in fear. "What do you t'ink we would do? Get a lil house n' raise a few puppies?"  
  
"I'll take care of ya. Ya don't need to worry about anyone ever hurtin ya again. I'll protect ya." Logan had thought a temporary, maybe even permanent, absence from the X-Men would give them time to gather their wits. Find out about one another. Build a life together. And he wanted the Cajun all to himself with no distractions. But now, with Remy's dismissing frown, the idea seemed to be blowing up in his face.  
  
"No one takes care of Gambit. Gambit takes care of himself."  
  
Hurt by Remy's words, Logan shook his head. "Remy! I ain't gonna be yer baby sitter or somethin." But Logan did want to take care of him. He wanted to protect him from any more hurt.  
  
"How can Gambit know you won't leave 'im?"  
  
With less than two weeks together, Logan knew he shouldn't have expected immediate acceptance of his offer. But he had hoped Remy would at least give it a try. He turned around and reached for Remy but the other man shrunk back. He sighed.Â  "I ain't gonna leave ya no matter where we are. I just thought. . . "  
  
The younger man frowned as Logan trailed off.Â  After nearly a minute of silence, he rolled onto his side and murmured, "I know what you t'ink, cher. I wish it was dat easy for me ta trust." Remy smiled and seemed to relax slightly. "You're a good man, Logan. I wish I was good like you. . ."  
  
This man's self pity was going to give Logan an ulcer. "Remy, yer a good person. What ever ya've done, I don't care! It don't matter to me. I'm sure I've done things twenty times worse in my life."  
  
Remy shook his head. "You don' know. . ."  
  
Logan interrupted him, "I don't wanna know!"  
  
"You don' understand. I can' be wit you if you don' know. Dere's things you should know 'bout me. I have ta tell you. I can't risk. . ."  
  
Giving in, Logan shook his head. He wanted Remy to know that he didn't care, that anything he could tell him wouldn't effect whether or not he stayed with his lover. But the man obviously needed release from his past before he could move on. "All right. If it'll make ya feel better, tell me."  
  
Remy hesitated for a few seconds but continued. "De massacre. . ."  
  
Logan remained silent through Remy's confession, unmoving while Remy dumped his past onto Logan's lap. Eventually Remy turned silent, knowing no more details to share.  
  
"That it?"  
  
Remy raised his face to stare at Logan, his lips parted in apparent shock. Logan couldn't resist the urge to give that luscious mouth a soft kiss.  
  
He backed away slightly and said, "Remy, it wasn't yer fault. Ya couldn't have known. You weren't the one doin' the killin'." Then Logan added jokingly, trying to ease some tension out of the conversation, "If it hadn't been you, Sinister woulda hired some other guy. And he'd be the one sharin' a bed with me right now."  
  
Remy smirked a little but shook his head slightly, still not believing him. "But he didn'. He hired Gambit."  
  
"Ya didn't know what would happen. Their deaths ain't on yer head. And that girl ya saved. Ya did what ya could. Remy, Ya hafta let go. It wasn't yer fault."  
  
Remy held his breath, trying to contain the release he apparently didn't think should be allowed freedom.  
  
Logan brushed his lips against Remy's whiskered cheek and whispered, "Just let it go."  
  
Remy shook his head and then let go, tears falling down his face. Logan pressed Remy's head onto his shoulder and whispered soothing words as Remy's body racked with sobs. "Darlin, 's okay. . . Just cry it out. . . Let it go. . ."  
  
After a while, Remy quieted down. In a soft voice, he added, "Did I mention I was. . . am married?"  
  
Logan let out a short laugh. This kept on getting better and better!  
  
"I don' know if we really married though. We didn' even spend de first night togeder."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Bella Donna. La femme de daughter of de leader of de Assassins Guild. I was kinda forced to marry her. To bond de Guilds togeder. I care about her. But I don' love her de way I love you, cher"  
  
A soft knock came at the door. Jean asked through the door, "Logan, I need to speak with you."  
  
Logan thought for a minute of telling her to leave them alone. But then thought that maybe some space would allow Remy to consider his previous offer. "Remy, I want ya to think about what I said before. I think we should get out of here for a while. Maybe for a long while. I want to be with ya. Think 'bout it, all right?"  
  
Remy hesitated for a second but nodded his head. Logan drew the covers back over the young man's body, pinning him there. Then he pressed a kiss onto Remy's lips.  
  
"Rest. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
In just a pair of pants, Logan followed Jean into the lab. He caught Scott's scent even before he entered the room. He searched for him and found him in a corner of the lab, obviously trying to keep distance between Logan and himself. The two men glared at each other.  
  
Jean broke the tension between the two men with a thought: //Behave.//  
  
Scott gave one final dirty look then turned his attention to some miscellaneous medical supplies that didn't need any attention.  
  
"Scott has told me. . . Well I'm sure you know what he told me. Logan, Remy just woke up from a coma only a few days ago. Such. . . vigorous activity isn't what he needs right now. I understand a person's right to privacy. But Remy needs. . ."  
  
"I know what Remy needs. I'm not sleeping with the kid. . . Well I was sleeping with. . . Jeannie this ain't any of yer business."  
  
"My patient is my business. You're risking Remy's health!"  
  
"I didn't fuck him! Is this the only reason ya call me in here? I have better things to do."  
  
"Logan please! Remy isn't like you. I think you take your healing factor for granted. Remy can't handle this right now!"  
  
"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"  
  
Jean instantly backed down. She knew Logan's temper all too well. "Okay, you didn't sleep with him. But you understand what I'm getting at?"  
  
Logan only growled in response.  
  
"Okay. . . Good." Jean rubbed her hands together.  
  
Logan could see her thoughts playing on her lovely face. He smiled involuntarily. He would miss her company if Remy agreed to leave with him. She had been a good friend to him over the years. In the beginning, his infatuation with her kept him awake at night. But soon he realized that all there was between them was an infatuation outside of their friendship. But the flirting between them never stopped. And her love for Scott never ceased.  
  
'Maybe we should go on a double date.'  
  
"Logan, one other thing. I've been picking up on stray thoughts from you lately."  
  
That obviously meant she had been scurrying around in his mind, Logan thought with an inward smile. On the outside, he scowled.  
  
A little more hesitantly, Jean continued, "Are you and Remy leaving?"  
  
That got Scott's attention. He instantly stiffened and took a step forward. This must have been the first he heard of it.  
  
"Oh wait. Here comes the Professor," Jean stated.  
  
A few seconds later, Charles followed by Hank and Ororo entered the room. Formal greetings went around the room. Then the six got down to business.  
  
Jean took a deep breath, then said, "Rogue didn't touch Remy long enough to do any permanent damage." Jean noticed Logan's brows come down. "I watched the surveillance tapes. This matter has to be properly investigated, Logan. Anyway, it will take a while before he can make a full recovery."  
  
"He'll be fine then?" Ororo's body leaked relief.  
  
Jean gave Ororo a reassuring smile. "Yes, he'll be fine. Hank is here to give him a complete physical and some tests. Then I think Remy will be free to return to his own room. But he will still be under our care for at least another week."  
  
"Yes, Jean, I'll get on it. Please continue the conversation without me, my friends." Hank tightened his grip on the medical kit in his hands and bounded out of the lab.  
  
Logan moved to follow Hank but Charles held him with a stare.  
  
"Excellent Jean." Charles proclaimed. "You mentioned another matter that needs attention?"  
  
Logan stiffened. He knew the 'other matter' dealt with his plans. Telepaths. "I ain't talkin about it. This has nothin to do with ya. It's between Remy and me."  
  
Charles instantly responded, "I understand that Logan. But please remember that Remy is under our care until he has made a full recovery. We just want to make sure - "  
  
"Chuck, this is between Remy and me," Logan interrupted.  
  
"You sure you're the best thing for him?"  
  
Logan whirled around to face Scott who had moved to stand less than ten feet from Logan. "What are ya blabbin about, one-eye?"  
  
"You heard what I said."  
  
"Since when are you all protective over the Cajun?"  
  
Scott attempted to stare Logan down but didn't succeed.  
  
"Scott, please don't do this now," Jean said just above a whisper.  
  
Scott turned his head toward her. Logan could tell they were having a private conversation. It gave Logan time to pause and wonder what had crawled up Scott's butt. The man had never acted possessive over Remy before. He could smell fear and anger coming out of Scott's body in waves. Well, whatever it was, Logan hardly ever saw the man wound so tight and he was usually damn tight.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Scott said at last under his breath.  
  
Logan only nodded his head. By the look on Scott's face, he knew he'd never get a reason for the comment out of the man, unless he got a few beers into his system. The man had no tolerance for alcohol.  
  
Seeing it was safe to talk again, Ororo asked, "My I ask what this is about?"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. This place certainly wasn't a hotel for disadvantaged mutants. When someone came to the mansion, they became part of an extended family. Like a big group of brothers and sisters. Even though the intrusion annoyed him, Logan couldn't hold back for Ororo's sake. Remy and she were great friends. She deserved to know. "Well, ya know we're. . . lovers?"  
  
Ororo smiled. "Well who couldn't have guessed that?"  
  
Logan heard Scott huff behind him but he ignored the man. "Anyway, I've asked Remy to leave with me for a while."  
  
"You mean a vacation?"  
  
"Well, more than that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It ain't like we're gonna fall off the face of the earth. 'Sides, he hasn't said yes yet." Much to Logan's amusement or annoyance, he couldn't tell which, the tension in the room deceased dramatically.  
  
"Logan, all we ask is that you make sure Remy is well enough to make such a decision."  
  
"I ain't pressin him. He's an adult who can make decisions for himself."  
  
"Good. That is all I have to say on the matter." Charles effectively dismissed the whole conversation with that remark. "Logan, I think it would be best if you waited here until Hank has completed his examination."  
  
Logan had to push down the protectiveness he felt for Remy to agree. "All right. But it better not take too long."  
  
Charles smiled, seemingly pleased with Logan's reaction. "Well then, I have other matters to attend to. Jean, please keep me updated."  
  
Scott rushed past Logan and left with Charles.  
  
"I'd like to stay and wait for Hank's report, if you don't mind," Ororo stated.  
  
"Of course not. Come here and have a seat." Jean moved her chair out from under the desk.  
  
Ororo sat in the offered chair. "Thank you. So Logan. . ." Ororo stopped when she heard the growl come from deep in Logan's chest.  
  
This was going to be a long wait.

  
  
** Chapter 9: Insatiable **

Remy looked up from the bedsheets covering his lap when he heard the door open. He smiled brightly when he saw Logan. Logan returned the smile.  
  
"Hank says I'm free ta go."Â�Â  Remy did his best imitation of Hank. Â "'Just take it easy for a few days, my friend.'"

"Great! Then I'll carry ya to yer room and get some sunlight onto that skin of yers."  
  
"Carry me?"  
  
"Yea, no sense in strainin yerself."  
  
"Mais. . . wha' would dey t'ink?" Remy's scowl barely hid a playful grin.  
  
"I don't care what they think! I wanna get the hell out of this basement and into some fresh air! Here, I'll get yer robe. It was only thing you were wearin' when Rogue. . ." Logan cringed at the mention of her name.  
  
"Rogue? Is she all right? Is she here?" Remy stopped when he noticed the change in Logan's emotions. The anger and hurt were lined in jealousy. Logan actually felt insecure. One side of his mouth curled upward. "You're not scared I'm goin ta run off wit la femme are you, non?  
  
Logan snorted. "Me scared? Nah. The girl ain't comin' back for a long time if she knows what's good for her."  
  
Remy could tell Logan wanted to kill her, mainly for what she had done but perhaps also because she was an obstacle between Remy and himself.  
  
"Je t'aime, mon cher."  
  
"I love you, too. Now let's get the hell outa here 'fore I start clawin' at the walls."  
  
Logan went to the closet to grab Remy's robe. Remy admired the play of muscles in Logan's bare back as he reached to take the robe off a hook. Logan turned back to face him and paused under the intensity in Remy's eyes. Remy slowly took in Logan's form, unconsciously allowing his shields to slip a bit. Small nipples, hidden beneath waves of black hair, hardened from Logan's rising lust. Remy licked his lips. Eyes moved south to the sweat pants that tried to contain Logan's growing erection.  
  
"Remy, stop whatever yer doin'. I can't fuck ya now. Doctor's orders."  
  
Remy puffed out his lower lip and rubbed his legs together, grinding them against his hardening cock. "But I want it so badly." His arousal lowered his shields a bit more. Logan's lust came back to him in waves, encouraging Remy to release more power to fuel Logan's lust and, in turn, his own lust.  
  
A growl rumbled in Logan's chest as he stealthily moved to Remy's side. Remy offered his neck, which Logan accepted greedily. Logan licked and nipped his hot flesh. Remy needed more. He needed to feel Logan's mind and body in him. He let down more of his barriers. Logan's lust slammed into him. Mon Dieu! Remy needed him now! "Baisez-moi!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Remy barely heard Jean's voice above the pounding of blood in his ears. He raised his shields so quickly that Logan collapsed against him, as if only the charm had given Logan the will to move.  
  
"Shit!" Logan growled. His body tried to hang onto the feelings of lust that had withdrawn so quickly. He tried to bring his breathing under control. Then he realized they were no longer alone. He turned his head toward the door and saw the 'What did I tell you?' look on Jean's face.  
  
"What is it, darlin?" Hearing his own deceivingly calm voice surprised Logan. His tone revealed nothing of the turmoil his body was going through.  
  
Jean raised the pile of clothes in her hands for inspection. "I thought Remy might like a change of clothes."  
  
"Nah. I think we'll stick with the robe. Easier access."  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"I'm kidding!" Well, in reality, he wasn't really kidding. In fact the idea sounded rather appetizing. Remy, always available to his every whim. Logan's mouth slipped into a devilish grin.  
  
"I'm still here," Jean reminded him. She moved to the bed and handed him the clothes.  
  
*Logan, be gentle.*  
  
*Yer not the one who Remy's charms are playin on*  
  
Jean frowned and backed away. "Remy, you're still recovering. Remember that."  
  
"Oui, Remy knows." Remy replied, his tone deflated.  
  
After Jean closed the door behind her, Logan said, "Darlin, what were ya tryin to do? I hate to say it, but I can't stop myself when ya do that. Ya better not use that stuff on me if ya aren't lookin for some."  
  
Logan noticed the streak of terror that went across Remy's face. The look reminded him once again of the rapes his lover had endured. "Remy, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'd never wanna. . ."  
  
Remy interrupted him, "Cher, I know. De charm est a powerful t'ing. . . If it didn't feel so good. . ."  
  
Feel so good? Logan's eyes narrowed. "What do ya mean?"  
  
A guilty grin slipped onto Remy lush lips. "De charm isn't just for. . . you. I feel back what you feel. Remy feels what dey want and Remy delivers."  
  
Suddenly all the quips of Remy's love affairs made perfect sense. He had always heard Remy was an exceptional lover. And now, first hand, he understood why. "Why didn't ya do that before? No, I understand. Ya didn't trust me yet. I suppose I'm not exactly a kitten."  
  
"Non. Mais femmes get vicious too. You'd be surprised wha' nails can do."  
  
Logan couldn't help but shake his head. He wanted to tell Remy that he would never hurt him, but knew that Remy would doubt his statement. He took a quick look at Remy's torso. The old scars told many stories. He hadn't really paid attention to them before. Although he had no scars of his own, because of his mutant healing factor, he had seen scars on every member of the X-Men. He took the sight of them for granted. But now Remy's scars took on a whole new meaning. They would always remind Remy of his past. He would never be able to fully escape it. He'd just have to learn to live with it.  
  
Logan looked into Remy's beautiful red on black eyes. He saw the pain and fear. He didn't want to hurt his friend and lover. He would rather die himself than inflict any more hurt on Remy. He gritted his teeth in determination. He would kill himself before he ever caused Remy pain. "I won't ever hurt ya, Remy."  
  
Remy smiled at Logan's determination. But he knew that Logan would have a hard time remembering that once the charm took hold of him.  
  
"I'd kill myself before I ever hurt ya."  
  
That stopped Remy's train of thought. His face lost the will to smile. "Cher. . ."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Remy felt the love and determination in Logan's touch, fingers that were caressing his lips. Remy's face flushed. "Merci." He leaned forward and gave his lover a deep kiss. He struggled to keep his barriers in place. The urge to see if Logan was telling the truth proved incredibly tempting.  
  
Logan pulled away, his breath ragged. "Ok then. Lets get ya dressed and upstairs."  
  
It was hard for Remy to take his condition seriously when all he wanted to do was get down Logan's pants. "S'il te plait." He never thought he would have to beg for a little action.  
  
But Logan gritted his teeth in determination. "No!"  
  
Remy forcefully freed himself from Logan's arms and fell back, accidentally banging his head against the headboard. "Shit!"  
  
Logan shook his head and reached around to rub the back of Remy's head for him. "Cool down those hormones of yers. How old are ya anyway?" Logan asked with a laugh.  
  
"Twenty, I t'ink. . . cradle robber."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot. And what do you mean by 'I t'ink'?"  
  
"I don' know when my birthday is. . . I never knew my parents." The look on Logan's face made Remy regret the admission. Another thing to pity him for.  
  
But Logan didn't stall any longer than was necessary to get over the shock. Logan whipped off the covers from Remy's legs and helped him get dressed before he could try anything, much to Remy's disappointment. Logan knew how to get what he wanted. And right now Logan only wanted compliance. But Remy knew that could be easily changed.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Logan chuckled at the surprised look on Remy's face. "Yea, I know what yer thinkin."  
  
"Just a lil?" Remy's sly smile promised much more if Logan was willing.  
  
"Yer insatiable! Ya just remember yer the one who came last night. Not me. My resolve can be weakened rather easily. No, I don't think ya have the strength to satisfy me right now." Logan took Remy's hand and started to walk out the bedroom door.  
  
"You're not carrying me?"  
  
Logan turned his head to look at Remy and said, "I was jokin', darlin'."  
  
"Oh, mais I feel kinda weak."  
  
Remy plopped back down onto the bed, laying there, knowing Logan would be unable to help himself.Â  Â The man was on him almost immediately.Â  Remy buried his face into Logan's black hair, nibbling on his earlobe. Logan moaned his pleasure and rubbed against him.  
  
Between a lick, Remy whispered, "Don' you wan' ta know de answer ta your question?" Remy traced the line of Logan's artery with his tongue.  
  
"Oh Remy, yer killin me!"  
  
"My answer est oui."  
  
The satisfying purr in Logan's chest made Remy grab onto Logan tighter. Remy flicked Logan's nipple under his hand with his thumbnail. Then he hissed when Logan's arm under his body gripped him almost painfully tight.  
  
"Fuck! Stop it, Remy! I don't think Chuck would approve of us getting the bed slimed up."  
  
Remy smiled at the idea but settled for nestling into Logan's neck.Â  Then suddenly the man was off of him, pulling him out the door, upstairs.Â  They ignored the stares as they traveled through the mansion to Remy's room.  
  
Once Logan had reached the side of Remy's bed, he pulled the covers down and pushed him in.Â  Remy hoped Logan would follow suit but he backed away and gave Remy a stern look.  
  
"I can see I'm gonna have to lay out some ground rules. No sex for precisely a week. Doctor's orders. And I don't want an answer to my question till then either. Understood?"  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes, wondering how hard he could push his lover. But he didn't see room to shove even an inch. He sighed and said, "Oui."  
  
Logan exhaled sharply, happy for compliance. "Yer on bed rest for another day. Then ya can start on some light activity."  
  
"An' do blowjobs count as light activity?"  
  
Logan remembered the night before. The scent of masculinity in Remy's bush of pubic hair. The salty taste of Remy's delicious cum in his mouth. Remy's yelps and harsh yanks on his hair, forcing him to take in more. He shuddered. "Not according to Jean, it ain't."  
  
"Come here, mon cher." Remy patted the bed he laid upon.  
  
Logan growled. This was going to be the longest week of his life.

  
  
** Chapter 10: Blue Balls **

"Remy, I ain't gettin' into that bed. I'm gonna get ya somethin' to eat. And myself somethin' while I'm at it. No gettin' up. Yer on bed rest til tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm not hungry. An' dere's plenty a room in de bed. I won' bite." The flash of teeth, that most people would have called a smile, spoke otherwise. "'Sides, you slept wit me last night."  
  
"Last night ya practically fell asleep the moment ya laid down."  
  
"Oui. And I remember why."  
  
Logan caught himself smiling at the memory and quickly scolded himself. "Yea well. . . That shouldn't have happened." His voice didn't sound all that convincing.  
  
Remy grinned. He knew if he could just push a little more, Logan would be jumping on top of him. He paused to wonder why he enjoyed pushing Logan so much. Probably because he never would have guessed that Wolverine, the gruffest of all the X-Men, would be so much fun to play with. The man had always seemed so. . . manly. A pure heterosexual full-blooded male. And at times he seemed more animal than human. Few could top his ferocity.  
  
But Logan was so gentle, understanding, tolerant, passionate, and respectful toward him. Logan summed it up with three words: I love you. He still had a hard time believing what Hank had told him: Logan had stayed with Remy through practically every minute of the last week and a half, watching over and caring for him.  
  
No one had ever put so much effort into his wellbeing. Once he heard what Logan had done and continued to do for him, he instantly knew the answer to Logan's question: Oui! How could he say no to someone who loved him so deeply? Logan's sacrifice had bound his heart to the Canadian. Logan wouldn't be able to get rid of him even if he tried. "Je t'aime"  
  
Logan frowned, wondering where that had come from. That wasn't quite a normal response to a condemnation. Whatever it was about, the Cajun seemed happy. Good enough for him. "Love ya, too. Now I'm gonna get us some food. Should be back in 'bout half an hour." Logan got up to leave.  
  
"No kiss goodbye?"  
  
Logan turned around, his eyes narrowing. He hesitantly leaned over Remy, knowing the man could grab him and refuse to let go. On cue, Remy started to reach for him. Logan grabbed the Cajun's wrists and forced Remy's arms down the sides of his body.  
  
"Ooh. I like ta play rough," Remy purred against Logan's lips.  
  
Logan teased Remy's lips, backing away each time Remy tried to deepen the kiss.  
  
Soon Remy was whimpering with desire. "S'il te plait. Don' tease, cher."  
  
Logan growled, frustrated with the situation. He suddenly wished Rogue was around to pound on a bit. He pulled back and released Remy. "Darlin. . . I'll be back in a bit. Stay in bed." Logan saw the effort it took for Remy not to jump on top of him. He wondered at the kid's need for sex, besides the obvious fact of his age. It was almost like he was addicted to it.  
  
Yea, that was exactly what it was. He could only imagine what Remy felt. But he sure as hell knew what he felt when Remy used his charm on him. And he knew Remy felt what he felt. Plain to see how it could become an addiction. Logan could also guess that, to Remy, sex had become the equivalent of affection. And with Remy's past of rape and solitude, the need for affection was probably greater than for the average person.  
  
Logan needed to make sure that Remy knew it wasn't just the sex that bonded them together. And this week would be a perfect time to prove it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The first day was hell on earth for both of them. Remy was used to motion, his lean agile body made for it. Lying in bed all day wasn't his idea of fun. Logan even tried threatening to tie him down if he tried to get out of bed. But instead of feeling threatened, Remy only begged him to do just that, tie him down.  
  
The second day was easier. Remy could move around and socialize with his fellow X-Men. Remy tried encouraging Logan to join the pointless conversations but Logan just shook his head.  
  
Logan was a loner. He had always kept a distance from the X-Men. He did spend time with them but valued his space. Remy was a loner too but he could also adapt himself to any social situation and, that day, he apparently had some kind of goal in mind.  
  
Instead of joining in the conversation, Logan watched Remy from a distance, wondering what the hell the kid saw in him. A young, beautiful man of twenty. Logan was probably old enough to be his great great-grandfather, although he wasn't sure of his own age.  
  
Remy walked over to Logan, impatient with his antisocial behavior. He knew Logan never really enjoyed crowds and respected that, but right now, he wanted to show his love off. Remy opened his mouth to say as much but closed it when Logan's feelings brought about an instant depression. His mind unconsciously raised his shields to get rid of the feeling.  
  
"Cher, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin. Just not in the mood to talk 'bout the weather."  
  
"Don' lie ta me."  
  
Remy knew something ate at Logan. He wished Logan wasn't so hard to read.  
  
"I'm just thinkin'. . ." Logan tried to leave it at that but Remy glared at him. Logan sighed. "Thinkin' about us. I guess the initial infatuation is wearing off. I love ya but. . ."  
  
Remy's eyes widened as his chest tightened. He couldn't lose Logan so soon! But perhaps it was better to know the truth now than to drag it out. "Mais?"  
  
"I'm so bloody old."  
  
A little bit of relieved laughter bubbled out of Remy's chest. Then he erupted with laughter.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see ya find that so funny."  
  
Remy tried to stop laughing long enough to get a reply out. "Mon Dieu! Cher. . . You scared de shit outa me! I thought it was somet'in serious!"  
  
"Remy," Logan said, exasperated.  
  
"If dat de biggest problem we have, dat good!"  
  
Logan shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I guess yer right."  
  
"Come on. I wanna show you off." Remy gave Logan a quick kiss and dragged him to the waiting X-Men.  
  
The third and fourth days were entertaining. The forced sex-free week proved to be a good thing. Remy and Logan got to know each other, not having to worry about getting down each other's pants. They couldn't do anything physical since Remy's energy was still limited but they learned a great deal about each other. They found out how different yet how much the same they were.  
  
Although he had always suspected it, Remy found that Logan's ruff exterior hid an intelligent man. "You speak how many different languages?" Remy could scarcely believe his ears.  
  
"I speak fluent Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish. And I know some Thai, Vietnamese, and French. An', a' course, me own slang version o' English."  
  
But the fourth night. Well, that was a different story. . .  
  
"Logan, stay wit me tonight. I'll be good."  
  
Logan snorted. 'Yea, sure.' Logan had been retreating to his own room at night so Remy could get a proper night's sleep. Remy had begged him to stay each night. But this night, he wanted to be close to Remy. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. "All right." The childish grin on Remy's face made Logan smile. He couldn't get over the fact that although Remy had experienced so much, the young man had never had a loving sexual relationship.  
  
Remy flipped back the covers, revealing his long nude body. Logan took in the length of soft skin over hard muscle. The motion of the sheets sent Remy's scent to him and he breathed it in deeply. The soap and aftershave barely hid the masculinity and lust. His body burned with sudden desire. He had to close his eyes to regain composure.  
  
He opened them again and noticed Remy's erection, which had formed in the few seconds during which he had shut his eyes. He quickly reminded himself that Remy experienced his passion as well. He wanted Remy more than anything in the world but. . . but he just couldn't go back on his word.  
  
"Wait a sec. I'll be right back." Logan stalked off to the bathroom. He needed to come and his hand was the only method of release currently available to him.  
  
Two minutes later he exited the bathroom.  
  
Remy gave him a harsh look. "You'd rat'er use your hand dan me?"  
  
Logan growled. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"I t'ink I could satisfy you for what? Two minutes?"  
  
"Remy. . ."  
  
"Non! Je comprends." Remy rolled over, revealing his round muscular ass.  
  
Logan felt himself harden again at the sight of it. He didn't think Remy had presented himself that way consciously but, all the same, Logan wanted the Cajun. He wondered if Remy's reaction had been a dismissal but he didn't think the cover would still be flipped down if Remy wanted him to leave.  
  
Logan stripped off his pants and shirt, leaving on his boxers. He turned off the light and cautiously laid himself next to Remy. They remained still for a while but Logan couldn't stand the silence. "Darlin, I'm just tryin ta do what's best for ya. I tell ya what, yer ass is heaven compared to my course hand. I woulda taken ya if I had the choice."  
  
Remy didn't respond and he began to wonder if he'd just made the confession to a sleeping man. But then he paid attention to Remy's breathing and could tell he wasn't asleep. Suddenly, Remy silently rolled over and laid his head on his chest.  
  
"Next time you let me do it, cher."  
  
Logan shook his head. Then he gasped when Remy's hand slipped into his boxers and gabbed a hold onto his semi hard cock. The fingers caressed him mercilessly.  
  
"Say yes or dis'll be de next time, non?"  
  
Logan became glad he had just cum because it was the only reason he wasn't thrusting into Remy's hand. He knew he should tell Remy to stop but it felt so bloody good.  
  
"You like dat?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes and moaned in response. He tried to tell himself that as long as he didn't do anything, it was okay to let Remy do what he wanted. Remy should know his own limits. But then, Logan supposed, knowing them and listening to them were two different things. "Please," Logan croaked. His voice barely sounded familiar.  
  
"S'il te plait?" Remy whispered before taking one of Logan's erect nipples between his teeth.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Non." Remy pushed the sheets and boxers down to gain access to Logan's length. Logan all but screamed when his tongue touched the tip. He circled the head and lapped at the precum, oozing from the opening.  
  
Logan did shout when Remy took him fully into his mouth. Other men and women had taken him into their mouths but Remy's expertise sent him straight to a level of ecstasy. It was the type of feeling someone would kill for. He tried not to think about where that expertise came from. But he remembered the rules he had set himself for this week. Practically in tears from the emotional strain of not knowing what to do, his voice decided for him. "Fuck, Remy! We can't do this now!"  
  
Remy felt the conflict in Logan's mind. Reluctantly, he had mercy on him. He let the erection slip out of his mouth. When his breathing became manageable, Logan grabbed onto Remy and pulled him up to greedily kiss his mouth.  
  
Remy smiled in his mind, knowing he could make Logan go wild with desire. And the best thing was: He hadn't used his charm at all.  
  
The fifth and sixth day went quickly. After the masturbation episode, Remy was content to just be around Logan. Absurd as it was, Logan missed the continuous advancements but would never admit that to the Cajun  
  
Logan needed him to know that their relationship wasn't just about sex. Somehow Remy had succeeded in gaining that confidence. But Logan could tell the triumph had come about without his help. The kid was growing up fast. Luckily Remy included him in that growth, instead of losing interest in him. Logan couldn't remember the last time he had actually been insecure.

His fellow X-Men even complimented him on the pairing, saying they had never seen the Cajun so happy. Or himself so happy, for that matter. They actually called him pleasant to be around. Pleasant. That was one word he had never heard used in the same sentence with his name.  
  
On the morning of the seventh day, Logan, propped up on his elbow, watched Remy sleeping in the sunlight that poured into the room through five large windows. His lover no longer looked sickly. The dark circles under his eyes had vanished. His skin, while naturally pale, took on a healthy glow. His soft auburn locks of hair caught rays of light as Logan moved his hand gently though them. Dark eyelashes fluttered from the intimate contact but Remy stayed asleep.  
  
Logan had considered sneaking out at the break of dawn for the morning run he hadn't taken in over two weeks. But the beautiful creature lying next to him unwittingly banished the idea from his head. The thought of losing muscle tone wasn't appealing but he didn't want to leave his lover.  
  
Logan sighed. He wondered how much of himself he could safely lose in their relationship and still be able to do his job as an X-Men. No one really seemed concerned about the time they spent together, now that they were out of the subfloor of the mansion and being sociable again. Even Scott had loosened up a bit although their relationship obviously bugged him. But Logan was sure that the loosening up was a result of a good talking to from Jean.  
  
Remy moaned lightly. Logan looked back down at the sleeping man and saw a grin grow on his chiseled face. The Cajun was dreaming about something nice. Then he moaned again. Out of the blue, the room suddenly became hot. The skin of the man lying next to him begged to be touched. Logan ran a finger down an exposed arm, relishing the feel of softness textured with hair. Remy's lips parted as his breath quickened slightly. Logan grasped the Cajun's hand as the feeling of lust coursed through his body. He brought the hand to his lips to taste the finger tips, running his tongue along the soft pads.  
  
Remy wiggled, trying to wrench his hand away. Then his eyes flashed open and he caught sight of Logan. A sleepy grin formed on his face. "Mmmm. I was dreamin 'bout you, cher."  
  
Logan tried to shake off the feelings of lust but they wouldn't leave. "Yea, and I think yer still doin it."  
  
Remy frowned. "Oh. Pardon."  
  
The feelings dissipated with the words. Logan fought the urge to beg the Cajun to return them.  
  
Remy pushed the covers down to his stomach and reached up to the headboard for a cat-like stretch. Logan marveled at the way his love's body twisted and cracked as bones realigned themselves. He would never tire of watching Remy's magnificent form.  
  
Remy turned his attention back to the Canadian. His skin blushed from the emotion pouring out of Logan's body. He knew Logan loved watching him. He performed whenever he could to feel his response. "One day left, cher. I hope your body can handle what I'm goin ta do to you."  
  
Logan's breath quickened in anticipation. He never knew he could want someone so badly. "Darlin, this had been the longest week of my life. Yer gonna be so sore. Yer not gonna be able to walk for a week."  
  
"Den I guess we'll jus' hafta stay in bed."  
  
A low purr vibrated Logan's chest as he bent over and ran his tongue over his lover's lips. But the mouth refused entrance.  
  
"Cher, you need ta brush your teeth."  
  
Embarrassed, Logan retreated.  
  
One long leg planted itself on Logan's side and tried to push him out of bed. "Mon Dieu! How much do you weight?"  
  
"Should I take that as an insult?"  
  
"You're jus' so small. . . . . So short." Logan's eyes narrowed. Remy quickly added, "You're huge in every ot'er way!"  
  
Logan burst out laughing, bad breath forgotten. "Well, if ya must know, I'm 'bout 350lbs. Two hundred of pure muscle and another 150 for the adamantium. . . Remy! Stop pushin! I'll get out."  
  
But instead of easing up, Remy straddled his lover and ran his hands through the black hair on Logan's chest. He ground his hard cock against Logan's stomach. "Don' you love piss hardons? We could fuck de minute we wake up every morning. De perfect way ta start de day, non?"  
  
Logan grabbed the ass grinding into his groin and separated the cheeks. His erection slid in between as if it had a mind of its own. He forcefully fucked the crack until Remy wiggled to try to get him inside.  
  
"I t'ink you'd be much better off inside, non?"  
  
Yes! "No. Lets get movin. Breakfast is already served, I'm sure."  
  
"We're goin ta haf a serious case of blueballs by de time dis is over."  
  
Logan growled in agreement.  
  
Remy face suddenly became serious. "Logan. I want ta thank you for everyt'ing you've done for me. Dis means so much to me."  
  
Logan smiled warmly. "Remy, I'm gonna take care of ya for the rest of my life. Ya ain't ever gonna want fer anything."  
  
"Non. Nor you." Remy gave him a quick, closed mouth, kiss and jumped off the bed.  
  
Logan watched Remy's bare ass walk away. The ass was going to be so sore by the time he got done with it.  
  
"No fantasizing, cher. I don' like cold food. Get your ass outa bed an' come take a shower wit me."  
  
That was all the motivation Logan needed.

  
  
** Chapter 11: Oui **

Â 

A coldness dragged Remy out of a dreamless sleep. The feeling was familiar to him. One that accompanied him since he could remember. The only time the feeling was absent was when someone was next to him. He moved a hand to the place his lover should have been and found an empty space. Logan was gone.  
  
Slipping out of bed, he called out, "Cher?" Remy spoke the words loud as he dared. The residents of the mansion slept in the rooms surrounding his own. He didn't want everyone coming to the rescue.  
  
No sound came back to him. Worry crept up his spine. He grabbed his robe off the chair next to his bed and left the bedroom to search for Logan.  
  
Remy moved swiftly down the hallway. Always the thief, his mind unconsciously assessed the values of various antique items as he passed them. The mansion had been in the Xavier family for generations. The wealth in the mansion could keep Remy in the lap of luxury for the rest of his life. But he already had enough money in numerous bank accounts to last several lifetimes.  
  
He checked the game room, dining area, kitchen, danger room, and every other place Logan liked to frequent but to no avail.  
  
Giving up on the interior, he exited the mansion to take a quick look around the grounds. He came around the back of the building and felt Logan before he saw him. He moved silently to the pool area. Sensitive ears picked up the light sound of slashing water.  
  
Staying in out of view, Remy watched his love swim laps back and forth. He realized that Logan swam in the nude. Skinny dipping was against the rules which probably was why Logan had chosen to swim at night.  
  
Back and forth, back and forth. . . Eventually Remy found himself getting tired just from watching him. Figuring Logan wanted some time to himself, he stood back up and started to leave.  
  
The splashing stopped. "Remy? That you?"  
  
Remy kept on walking. He wanted to give Logan some time alone. They didn't have to be bound at the hip, after all. And, besides that, he didn't think he could keep his hands off Logan any longer. Although he didn't want to, he continued back to his room to sleep. Once morning approached, Logan wouldn't have any reason to protest.  
  
"Remy I can smell ya. Get over here."  
  
Remy stopped and sighed. "Logan, if I come over der, you aren' gonna walk away unmolested." He would leave the decision up to his lover. The silence pressed down on him.  
  
Logan's voice almost made him jump. The Canadian repeated himself, "Get over here."  
  
Ok, he asked for it. Remy whipped back around and stalked toward the pool. Logan started to lift himself out of the water. He got a knee onto the concrete floor before Remy plowed into him, slamming them both into the chilly water.  
  
Logan struggled to get to the surface, the breath knocked out of him, but Remy tried to pull him toward his body. Finally Logan, minus numerous arm hairs, broke the surface and took a strangled breath. He felt a yank on his leg. Water swallowed him again. Having enough with the defensive, Logan grabbed Remy by the upper arms, dragged him to the surface, and pushed him into the side of the pool. He had to swim to keep on top of the water but Remy's feet touched the bottom. "Kid! What 're ya tryin ta do?"  
  
Remy didn't waste time with a reply. He wrapped his arms around Logan to steady him and brought him against his body. With Logan breathing heavily, the Cajun easily accessed the inside of his mouth and caressed the tongue that tried to shove him back out. He lowered his shields a little to gain easier access to Logan's mouth. A moan accompanied by feelings of lust flowed from his lover's body. His cock hardened in response.  
  
The Cajun pulled his mouth away and ran his tongue over the whiskered chin. No longer resisting, Logan arched his head back, offering his neck. The tongue trailed down his neck. Teeth nibbled on his collarbone. Logan wanted more contact. He grabbed the Cajun's muscled ass and pressed their groins together, their erections rubbing against one another. They moaned at the intimate contact.  
  
Logan realized the robe was a barrier between them. He pushed back a little and unsheathed a claw. The silk tie didn't stand a chance as it was sliced apart. He eased the robe over Remy's shoulders and ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Remy hissed, arching his body into Logan's. He used the arch of the Cajun's body to gain access to a hard nipple. He nibbled on the hardened knob. Then bit down almost hard enough to draw blood when another wave of power washed over him.  
  
Remy only pulled him tighter. Logan's lust compounded his own, making him unaware of the pain. "Ahh, baisez-moi, mon coeur!"  
  
"How?" Logan whispered breathlessly, saying the admission without thought. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.  
  
Suddenly size mattered.  
  
Understanding the situation, Remy whispered against his lover's lips, "Maybe I do de fucking, cher. I am taller and can reach de bottom of de pool," Logan look at him, shocked. "Non?"  
  
Logan actually blushed. He tried to talk sternly but his voice betrayed him. "I donno. Maybe we should just move to the shallow end."  
  
Sobered by his lover's rejection, Remy backed off a bit. "You don' wan' me in you?"  
  
"It's not that. . . I'm not. . . No. . . I'm a fuckin' virgin, all right?"  
  
Remy developed a cunning smile. "Ah, de virgin bride. Never had a man. . .?"  
  
"No! Well, I've had men suck me but. . . But I've always been on top."  
  
"I won't hurt you, cher." Remy fondled his lover's erection with skilled fingers. He released a little more power, hoping to settle Logan's nerves. "I wan' ta take you."  
  
Logan closed his eyes, his breath growing ragged. Remy's charm caressed his mind mercilessly. He wanted Remy to take him, but the loss of control terrified him. "Please. . ."  
  
Remy pulled Logan around and pushed him against the side of the pool. He went under water momentarily and moved his arms behind his lover's knees and propped them up with the nooks of his elbows. He resurfaced. Logan wrapped his arms around his neck for support. Remy ordered, "I wan' you ta do it. Put me inside of you."  
  
Remy was giving him the choice. He could refuse and he was sure his love would drop the matter. He could take the top once again. But he wanted to be fucked. "Please. . . I want you in me. . . Please fuck me."  
  
"You do it."  
  
Logan shook his head. If Remy would do it, then he could handle it. But he couldn't take an active part in losing control of the situation. A new wave of charm opened up his mind ever more. "Remy, please stop it. Â Please, Remy! Oh god, just fuck me!"  
  
"Non."  
  
The control in Remy's voice aggravated Logan to no end. He felt so out of control. He wanted it so badly. Fine! Fuck it! He whipped his hand under the water, grabbed Remy cock and shoved the tip into his opening with the strength he could muster out of his distraught body.  
  
Remy groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. He lost control then and forced himself completely into the opening. Logan hollered as much from pain as pleasure. He bit into Remy's shoulder while his assaulter rammed into him over and over again with unyielding force.  
  
Logan tasted blood and was conscious enough to let go of Remy's shoulder. He bent his head back, yielding to the motions of Remy's thrusts. "Oh shit! *ahahh* Fuck me! *Muuf*," Logan yelled out into the night.  
  
Suddenly Logan couldn't hold on any longer. He came with a mind numbing force. All he knew were the feelings that enraged his body. He barely heard Remy's strangled groans next to his ear.  
  
His body slowly came down. He noticed the pain in his back caused by concrete corner of the pool. The stinging pain from cuts along his sides and back, apparently from fingernails. A throbbing pain in his ass, damage done by the cock still inside of him. He realized his claws were extended. Frightened, he quickly sheathed them and lifted Remy's head up off his shoulder to get a look at his face. "Darlin? Are you okay?" The sound caused pain in his horse throat.  
  
Remy had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip. His wet hair lay plastered over his face. His breath came harshly through his nose.  
  
Logan felt an unbreakable love for the beautiful man consume him. It fueled his worry. "Remy!"  
  
Remy's eyes flashed open.  
  
"Remy! Are you okay?"  
  
A small groan escaped Remy's throat. He numbly nodded.  
  
Relief flooded into Logan. What had they done? The pain in his back turned unbearable. He needed to get rid of it. "Remy, I need to move. My back's killin' me."  
  
Remy sobered a bit. He shifted his weight, slipping his deflated cock out in the process, but still held onto his lover.  
  
It took all of Logan's strength to reach behind himself and lift his body out of the pool. Remy followed suit and sat beside him, taking his wet robe the rest of the way off. They held each other and simply paid attention to each other breathing. Time lost meaning.  
  
After they were dry for the most part, Logan pulled away to examine Remy. He had done damage to the Cajun's body and needed to find out the extent of it. His own body had already healed itself. The ugly bite mark on the smooth shoulder would probably leave a scar. Logan shook his head, furious with himself. He shouldn't have let go. "Darlin', I have to get ya back to the mansion. We need to get that looked at.  
  
"Don' worry cher. Jus' another one ta add ta de collection."  
  
Remy's reaction only made him angrier. "Remy! It doesn't always havta be painful. Next time, I'm showin' ya that!" Logan stood up and helped the Cajun to his feet. He got his towel and wrapped it around his lover. HeÂ put his shorts back on and picked up the rest of their belongings. Wrapping his arm around the Cajun's waist, they walked back to mansion.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Could not even wait a week? Tsk tsk." Hank smeared some antibiotic onto Remy's shoulder and wrapped it in gauze.  
  
"Blue, don't get me started. I didn't wanna hurt him."  
  
"But things happen?"  
  
Logan growled. Couldn't Hank see that this was already killing him? He didn't need salt added to the wound.  
  
"It's not his fault. I used de charm on him. . ." Remy began.  
  
Logan interrupted him, "Don't make excuses for my actions. This ain't yer fault."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes. "Please do me a favor and try to behave, gentlemen. I don't favor getting up at three in the morning to doctor wounds that are completely avoidable."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hank." Logan shook his head. This shouldn't have even happened. They still had hours left until their seven days were up. If he had just stuck to his plan they wouldn't be in the med lab again.  
  
"Goodnight, my friends," Hank said as he finished cleaning up.  
  
"Thank you," Logan said.  
  
Hank nodded his head and left the lab to return to bed.  
  
"Logan, please don' shut me out. I didn' mean. . ."  
  
"Remy, will ya stop blamin' yerself. I'm sorry I'm frusteratin' ya. I'm not used to sharin' my feelings like this. . . You can do better than me."  
  
Remy shook his head as he scowled at his love. "Fine. Dat wasn' my fault. Mais Remy don' want anyone besides you."  
  
Logan couldn't stop shaking his head. He didn't want to hurt the kid but it seemed like that was all he did.  
  
"Logan, look at me!" When he didn't look, Remy grabbed him by the chin and forced his lover to confront him then let go with a caress.. "You didn' mean it. I forgive you. . . Je t'aime. Dat will never change." Remy kissed Logan quickly before continuing. "I told you de answer to your question a week ago. Oui! I want ta go wit you. I want you ta take me away."  
  
"Darlin. . ." Logan couldn't believe after all the pain he had cause the man that he still wanted him. Two weeks ago, their lives were normal. Well, as normal as they could be under the circumstances. If he hadn't joined him for that motorcycle ride. . . If they hadn't kissed. . . If they hadn't made love. . . If he didn't love him more than anything. . . Logan shook his head. How could he be so old and know so much yet know so little. The kid was telling him what to do now. Providing emotional support. Acting like the adult. Why did he feel so ill equipped to deal with the situation and himself?  
  
"Je t'aime, Logan. S'il te plait, say you love me."  
  
"Darlin, I love ya more than ya'll ever know."  
  
"Good! Den let's get over dis one night only t'ing n' get on wit de rest of our lives."  
  
"Ya really wanna do this?"  
  
"Oui!" Remy almost shouted.  
  
Logan grinned at Remy who grinned right back.  
  
"Cher, let's get ta bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I still need to show ya that gentle kinda lovin," Logan purred into Remy neck.  
  
"Oui, mais Remy also likes it rough."  
  
"Don't I know it!"


End file.
